The Star of the Dwarves
by Lady Zinlaza of Erebor
Summary: Born to the dwarf smith, Fozmur, and the Lake-Town lady, Sigrid, Zinlaza lost everything when the dragon Smaug attacked Erebor. After wandering and learning more of smithing, rumors have begun to spread that Thorin Oakenshield would take a company to reclaim the Mountain. She didn't realize her heart would be claimed by a member of the company. Rated M for later chapters.
1. Prologue

**A/N: HI THERE! This is my first fanfic, please review. Have a lot of ideas flowing and had to get them out! Enjoy the prologue, and of course I only own my own characters. **

Many a tale has been told of Thorin Oakenshield and his company on the quest to reclaim Erebor, but many unknown accounts have yet to be told. The fate of the dwarves of Erebor lay solely on this quest's success…or failure. This tale proves that even in a state of stubbornness, tempers, and greed…love proves stronger.

In the great city of Dale, there lived a young dwarf by the name of Fozmur. Born to a long line of blacksmiths, the House of Nizín were most faithful to Thrór who ruled as King Under the Mountain. Fozmur was the only son and eldest, followed by his younger sister, Naza. He reached his prime height of 4'9" and was taller than his own father. Both children inherited dark brunette hair that fell in waves and kind brown eyes that were filled with compassion that their parents had taught them. Life by the mountain was very well for them.

Fozmur became his father's apprentice at a young dwarf age, soaking in the knowledge that was given to him. His father had become a very renowned dwarf smith living in Dale and would even occasionally receive requests of great weapons to present to the Line of Durin itself. Smithing came so naturally to their line and as the kingdom of Erebor prospered, the House of Nizín did also, for they not only created weaponry for the Royal Family, but to their guard as well. Fozmur would spend all day with his father, and then late at night return to the smith to practice what was taught, constantly looking for perfection in his craft. But as summers passed, the dwarf boy grew and he at last reached his coming of age. With a last glance, he said goodbye to his father's house and started for Lake-Town in hopes to earn his right as a Master Smith. As he began his life in Lake-Town, Fozmur was taken aback at how tedious and difficult earning his right would be. He was offered positions of low class, and had to work hard for long hours, all the while using inane amounts of strength on his tasks. That first summer would prove most demanding for him. He would slave on farms and shops, his tough dwarf skin bronzing in the summer sun and his arms growing stronger by the day. Yet he never complained. The only thought in his mind was, "I will someday be the greatest smith from the House of Nizín."

Our tale now turns a little more somber. In Lake-Town there lived a young woman just coming of age. Her name was Sigrid and she was one of seven daughters who were born to a poor pig keeper. She was second oldest, just behind Saga. The other five were younger starting with Solwen, Sona, Sori, Sivle, and the youngest being Seila. Their father was a cold, lazy, cruel man who cared nothing for his daughters or anything else other than his immediate satisfaction through drink. He once was not this terrible, but turned so when his wife, Silanna, passed. Sigrid had no memory of her mother, and her father refused to tell her or her sisters what had happened to her. He would not and cared not to take care of his girls, seeing as they all looked and acted like his late wife. Each had amber eyes of their mother, and shimmering golden brown hair that reached their backs. And the eldest did not grow over 5 foot tall, just like Silanna. As time progressed, their father slipped further away, and the girls would often sleep hungry. The older daughters chose not to leave the house in fear that the youngest would die of neglect. But despite their best efforts, Sigrid lost four of her youngest sisters. As she held a trembling Seila in her arms, she comforted her as she passed from this life. Sigrid could no longer bear it. All that she had left was Saga, who had grown bitter and moved far away, and Solwen who had luckily escaped the home for marriage and left Lake-Town not long after her twentieth birthday. Sigrid stayed behind though knowing the fever that consumed her younger sisters would surely contaminate herself, and with no money, no family, and no husband…she could not seek out a healer. The night of Seila's death, Sigrid awoke in the dead of night feeling weak. She knew that she had to leave. Right that moment.

Sigrid's fever raged as she wandered the streets, hidden by the hood of her worn brown woolen cloak. She was too late, she had began to tremble and realized if she didn't reach a healer by morning, her life would end. Her vision began to blur, but she managed to make her way to a smith who still had his light on down the way.

Fozmur had reached his fifth year as a resident in Lake-Town. Many had become familiar with him, for he had worked his way up to a Smith's assitant, for he was too old to be an apprentice. He had worked for Tagor, the well-respected smith of Lake-Town. Tagor sought out Fozmur to watch him from a distance as soon as he had arrived in Lake-Town since he was from a long line of dwarven smiths. Tagor watched as Fozmur swallowed his dwarvish pride and accepted the dirtiest and hardest jobs that no one wanted to take on. Fozmur still continued on with no complain which impressed Tagor even more. After two years, Tagor had finally approached him and offered him the position, which Fozmur accepted with no hesitation. His hard work paid off; he knew it would. Instantly Fozmur and Tagor developed a deep bond, like a father and son. Fozmur watched without a blink as Tagor continued Fozmur's blacksmith training. Many of Lake-Town came to watch Fozmur and Tagor forge magnificent work together, combining both the skill of Men and Dwarves. Coincidently, because of his hard work, Fozmur grew a reputation amongst the young Lake-Town girls as being the most handsome dwarf they had ever seen. His beard was not as profound as the dwarf lords they had seen before, but more subtle, with two braids in his coffee colored moustache that went into two more braids down his chin. In spite of his stature, he was considered physically powerful dwarf and the girls claimed he was stronger than two soldiers from the race of Men combined. For three years the two forged powerful weapons that Fozmur often instilled runes of his house on combined with Tagor's name. At the end of his third year as the Smith's assitant, Tagor began to work less. He was growing old and he knew his end was near. One midsummer's night, Tagor called for Fozmur and gave him his will. Fozmur was given Tagor's house, a comfortable amount of wealth, but more importantly the smith, for Tagor had no family save for Fozmur. Tagor peacefully accepted death in his sleep that night with no pain. Fozmur shed a single tear for his dear friend and partner, held a quiet service in which many a townsman came to, and then proceeded to get back to work. He had to prove to everyone that Tagor made the right choice in trusting him to claim his right as a Master Smith.

Fozmur never forgot that cold, foggy, winter night; it was just a few short months after the passing of Tagor. Fozmur had been spending that whole night with his anvil and hammer. He had officially received his first request from none other than Prince Thorin. Fozmur was to create a valiant battle axe for Thorin's best friend Dwalin of Erebor. He had hoped to create a unique weapon in which he combined his dwarvish knowledge of crafting with what he had learned from Tagor. It was two hours before dawn when the rain began to pour harder than before and a cloaked figure fell through the doors to his smith. Fozmur jumped at the intrusion, but noticed the intruder's small stature and assumed she was either a tall dwarf, or a very small woman. The woman, Sigrid, straightened herself out and looked to Fozmur.

"Master Smith?" Her voice quivered yet called to him.

With no hesitation, Fozmur found himself running towards her. The pain in her voice made his chest tense. Who was this young maid in pain?

Sigrid tried to take a step towards Fozmur but staggered and fell to her left knee. Fozmur gently reached his arm out to steady her. With a trembling hand, she removed her hood and he took her soaking, ripped cloak. As he gazed upon the face of Sigrid, time stood still. He had yet to meet anyone or see anything that would cause him to hold his breath as he was doing. Even in her fevered state, she was the most beautiful thing he had seen. Her face was flushed with sickness and her amber eyes were bloodshot and clouded. However, she firmly looked into Fozmur's kind eyes that were full of concern and mustered all her strength.

" Master Smith," she stated again, "I am Sigrid from the house of…oh what's that matter my house is shattered. I have no house. Please I beg this of you Master Smith, please could you spare my life and heal me for death is close…and I feel his cold grip…"

Fozmur's heart lurched as her eyes fluttered shut. He had to save her, he had to save this forgotten angel. Sigrid had completely captured his heart.

Sigrid's dreams were full of wonder; some with terror. She could see the dwarf's face. She almost felt his hand brush her hair off her head that was covered in a cold sweat. He would smile at her and she felt whole. Then it would turn black as the fever burned, bringing images of her father and dead sisters. Their faces were dark and unforgiving as they pulled her to Death's door. She continued to fight, trying to make her way back to the handsome dwarf smith who called her name. She fought for her life all through the morning, until midday she finally opened her eyes. Two strong arms embraced her and she could feel the dwarf's arms wrap around her.

"Thank Mahal you have returned to me. I would have rather died than to not have told you this truth. Never have I seen anything on this earth that is equivalent to your beauty, Lady Sigrid." He whispered.

Sigrid pulled away and smiled. She softly placed her delicate hand on his cheek, which was soft despite his beard. He turned into her palm and placed a soft kiss there. Her hands were no longer shaking and her fever was broken. "My beloved, what is your name? It matters not, but I want to know who to thank for my life." She questioned, knowing that no matter who this dwarf was, she would be his wife. He proudly looked her in the eye with a sparkle to his own. "I am Fozmur, son of Nomur and I will never leave you nor cease to strive for your happiness, everyday, for the rest of my life."

Sigrid's heart flew. She leaned forward, her lips slightly parted and placed a gentle, tender kiss upon his lips. Their love was so pure and so true from the moment they saw each other and as she pulled away from him, he cradled her in his arms and she spoke.

"What you say is a good thing, Fozmur son of Nomur, for I would never want to be anywhere but your side."

After a few months of planning, Fozmur and Sigrid were wed in Dale before his whole household. He did not regret his decision, even though some of his kin were outraged he married a woman and not a Dwarf lady of Erebor. His immediate family knew of his happiness and were pleased for him with no question. They returned to Lake-Town after their wedding but after a year, Sigrid's health never recovered fully. Her life of neglect before Fozmur had begun to catch up with her. She was often more sick than not, but Fozmur cared for her and showed her his love everyday. She would go periods of time with no sickness, and then periods of time where she was back to that door of Death. It wasn't until their second year of marriage that Sigrid informed her beloved husband that she was pregnant. Fozmur grew worried for his wife and the baby, so he continued to work late hours at night in the Smith and tended his wife whenever she needed.

At long last the day arrived for the delivery of their child, but as Fozmur feared Sigrid was slowly fading. He leaned down and kissed his wife one last time and then after a few moments, birthed their child. Fozmur knew his wife would want to see their baby, so he quickly took the wide-eyed baby girl in his arms. He couldn't begin to describe the feeling. Those eyes that looked upon him were just like Sigrid's. They stunned him. Only once had he been stunned to silence and that was the day he met his wife.

"Menû ai zinlaz…" he whispered to his daughter and showed her to his wife as she was about to pass through Death's door.

"Our little star," Sigrid whispered, "Our Zinlaza…." And with that she passed on.

Fozmur knew of his wife's background, he knew of her father's neglect. He softly placed a kiss on his wife's forehead then looked to his daughter.

"You have your Mother's eyes little one. I hope you are just like her. I will forever protect you, my star. You are my blessing amidst my grief, and I will not break. Whatever you want, it's yours. I will be your guiding light until you are able to lift up your head and shine YOUR light to others, my beautiful Zinlaza."


	2. Meeting the Company

**A/N: Here is the official start of the story of Zinlaza. Reviews always appreciated! Sorry the prologue was longer than expected, but I still cut it down a lot because…well…it's a prologue! Reviews welcomed of any kind. ANYWAY! Onward with our story…**

Zinlaza huffed as she finally approached the Hobbit door in the Shire.

"This should be it…"She whispered softly as she pushed back one of her dwarf braids from her face. Her amber eyes glistened as she stared at the Elvish rune that was etched into the door. She knew who awaited inside so she quickly rebraided the two side braids that framed her face and tried to press out a small wrinkle in her navy riding tunic.

It was just a few weeks prior that Zinlaza heard the rumors spread through the Iron Hills. Thorin, son of Thrain, son of Thrór was going home to Erebor to claim his homeland. Zinlaza had stayed in the Iron Hills for a few years, and before she had simply wandered the mountains in search of work. Her smithing skills were undoubtedly beyond measure. Every customer was in awe at her craftsmanship. Only a few of her kin knew of this skill. However, they knew that there was nothing less to be expected of her. Her father was Fuzmor, the greatest Dwarf smith of their age and Zinlaza had been trained in the craft. When Fuzmor's sickly wife, Sigrid, had passed on, he took his precious baby back to Dale to be raised with his family. Shortly after hearing of his return to Dale, Prince Thorin requested he move into the mountain so he may use their equipment and precious metals to fashion spectacular weapons of great renown. Zinlaza learned more than her father had learned when he was a boy, and she was much more patient which came from her late human mother. But she did gain her father's stubbornness but used it to her advantage and would never give up on a task. And then when she was only 8 years of age, that's when he came. Smaug. How Zinlaza managed to escape was a mystery to herself. She watched her father sacrifice himself to push her out of flames way and she cried out to him but turned and fled. Her whole family was trapped in the mountain, doomed to then fled to Lake-Town, only to be homeless and her mother's family refused to help the half-dwarf girl, considering her a bastard. And then she wandered, and learned. Any town she went she learned everything from the Master smiths. But Zinlaza's angerfestered in her heart. How dare the King summon the dragon with his gold horde? How could he have been so greedy? How dare Thranduil turn his back on her people? How dare the men for missing their mark on the dragon? But her anger rest solely on Smaug. And she awaited the day to return to Erebor.

She shook off her random flashback of home, the day it went up in flames. She had always purposefully tried to push it from her mind. But now she was about to step into the Hobbit hole and request to partake in this journey. She rang the bell…

Bilbo Baggins approached the door.

"NO, YOU CAN'T COME IN….oh!" He was surprised to see a petite woman at his door.

"Zinlaza, at your service." She smiled brightly and bowed low to the Hobbit.

"Bilbo Baggins at yours." He said quickly. "I beg your pardon, but you aren't a dwarf!"

Zinlaza giggled, "yes, Master Baggins, I am. If only half of one." She pushed her braids aside and showed him the hardly noticeable soft little fuzz of sideburns that didn't even reach the bottom of her ear.

She entered the Hobbit hole to hear the dwarves pulverizing their food at the dinner table. She quickly rounded the corner, curious to see who all came and if anyone would remember her.

"Durin's Beard! Zinlaza that can't be you!" exclaimed Dwalin.

"DWALIN!" She squealed and raced over to her father's old friend and hugged him.

"What on earth are you doing here? Where have you been? You are beautiful!"

"Thank you, Master Dwalin. But where else would I be if not here? You did not think I wouldn't hear of these grand schemes would you?"

*ahem!*

Zinlaza turned to see that she knew none of the other dwarves personally but she could probably guess who a few were. Gandalf the Grey walked slowly up to the girl.

"Ah, dear Zinlaza. It is thrilling that you have graced us with your presence this evening. I knew you would. Now, you already know why we are all gathered here. Yet Master Baggins here does not..."

"No, we must wait until he gets here." A white bearded dwarf approached. He bowed low to Zinlaza."Balin, at your service. We have not had the pleasure to meet before young one, yet you know my little brother it seems?"

Zinlaza nodded her head.

"Yes, though I was just a small child at the time. He would come to my father's smith often." She said dismissively. She hoped that she wouldn't have to name-drop, using her father's name to persuade the company to let her join. It was a last resort.

Balin looked at her curiously."You grew up in Erebor?"

"Yes, Master Balin. If but for a short while." She responded. Her eyes started swimming with tears as she could see fire in her mind.

"And who was your father young one?"Zinlaza took a deep breath. That was unsuccessful. Many members of the company looked at her with question.

Gandalf placed a hand on her shoulder. "My dear dwarves. Lady Zinlaza is the daughter of the great smith, Fozmur." She looked up at the wizard, thanking him for taking on the responsibility of informing the company. The dwarves murmured.

"Not the Fozmur who created the unmatched weapons almost all of us carry?" a young blonde dwarf questioned.

Zinlaza felt her breath catch in her throat as she turned to the dwarf. His blue-green eyes looked at her amber ones and he swallowed hard. She quickly glanced away, feeling completely uneasy.

"Yes, Fili. The very same." Dwalin pulled a chair up to the table for Zinlaza. She removed her two small axes she used as her weapons and took them to the entry way where she saw many weapons of the dwarves. Almost all contained the mark of her father. She felt a slight twinge in her heart but smiled as the memory of her father would endure forever through the weapons. She took her place at the table next to Dwalin and felt her hunger fully set in. It had been at least three days since she last had a true meal, not just nuts and berries she had gathered.

"My dear friends, you have been quite rude. You have yet to introduce yourself to the lady in our company." Gandalf's eyes turned to the company. "Here he have Dwalin and Balin, which you have met. Dori, Nori, and Ori are next. Beside them we have Bifur, Bofur, and Bombur. Followed by Oin and Gloin. And last…"

Fili raised his hand to Gandalf. "We may introduce ourselves." Fili said with a smirk and then he turned to Zinlaza. She rolled her eyes at his arrogance."Fili…" said the blonde, his gentle voice caught her off guard.

"And Kili…" the younger dark dwarf followed, his face kind and held a smile, she knew her and Kili would get along just fine, if they allowed her to join.

"At your service." They both nodded a head to her.

She broke her eye contact with Fili, and looked around the table."Thank you my dear kinsmen and friends, but enough of the formalities. I can only imagine how hungry you all are, if I myself am about to devour my own plate." She said, her dwarven nature coming forward. Her eyes greedily looked down at her plate as the dwarves laughed a hearty laugh. With that, everyone dug in. Fili went into the other room and grabbed a handful of mugs and filled them to the brim with ale from Bilbo's cellar.

"Who wants another ale?!" He shouted over the pandemonium the ensued at the table. He walked across the table, carefully not stepping on anyone's plate. Before he could pass one to Dwalin, Zinlaza quickly took it from his hand and drained it with the rest of the dwarves. Fili blinked, never had a lady of her stature drank ale like that before. He watched Zinlaza closely. Her hair was a dark brown but had a golden hue on the top layers that had been bleached by wandering the hills in the sun. Her arms were strong, he thought she might know some skill with a hammer and anvil if her father had a chance to show her anything before the dragon came. She had the height of a dwarf, only being 4'7 and he could see that she had the smallest side-burns beneath her two braids. However, unlike many dwarf women, her body was slim. His eyes slowly looked over her small bosom, down to her flat tiny waist, and then her hips were full. He knew that she might be the daughter of a noble dwarf, but at the way she drank...he wasn't so sure. He shook his head. He didn't have time for this. He took his place by his brother.

Kili watched his brother as he looked over Zinlaza."Oh no, brother. Do not be distracted by her beauty. You need to focus. Are we not here to prove to Uncle that we are worth being in the Line of Durin and his heirs?"

Fili looked to his brother, confused. "I was just merely looking. I did nothing that would make you think I would proclaim my love for her!"

Kili smiled, "You didn't have to, Fili." But he ended the conversation there.

The other dwarves were belching, and Zinlaza's laugh was contagious. It had been a long while since a woman had graced their presence. And as a half-dwarf they could be themselves around her. Poor Bilbo though looked as though he was about to go off like Gandalf's firecrackers. His house was an absolute mess and Zinlaza couldn't help but feel bad for the mess.

"Excuse me, I'm sorry for interrupting, but what shall I do with my plate?" Ori stepped up to Bilbo who had been talking with Gandalf. Fili strutted over to them.

"Here you go, Ori, give it to me." He said. With that he took the plate and flung it down the hall. Gandalf had just stepped out of the way in the nick of time and Kili came out of the kitchen into the hall. Kili caught the plate with grace and flung it to Bifur who was at the sink. Bilbo's eyes grew wide.

"Wh…what? Excuse…ME! That's my mother's West-Farthing pottery! It's over a hundred years old!"

Fili cheekily knocked a bowl back and forth on his elbows, then proceeded to throw it to Kili. Zinlaza giggled as Bilbo raced around in a panic. The other dwarves took initiative and started cleaning the silverware by banging them on the table and swiping them with the others. Zinlaza stood between Bilbo and Fili as Fili continued to have plates tossed to him, and he'd throw them into the kitchen where the dishes were being stacked.

"And can..can you not do that! You'll blunt them!"

Bofur chuckled. "Ooooh, do you hear that lads? He says we'll blunt the knives!"

All the dwarves laughed. Zinlaza anxiously awaited for something to throw. She grinned as a bowl flew her way. She knocked the bowl on her knee and passed it to him, which he knocked from his elbow to his hand and flung it under his leg to Kili. He smiled at her and they both heard Kili start to sing…

_Blunt the knives, bend the forks…_

_Smash the bottles, and burn the corks…_

Fili followed his brother's lead, Zinlaza becoming enchanted by his voice. Then all the dwarves joined in, including herself.

_Chip the glasses and crack the plates…_

_THAT'S WHAT BILBO BAGGINS HATES!_

_Cut the cloth and trail the fat_

_Leave the bones on the bedroom mat_

_Pour the milk on the pantry floor_

_Splash the wine on every door._

Fili somersaulted across the floor to catch a rogue plate before it shattered and threw it. He glanced back at Zinlaza and winked. She blushed but turned back just in time to catch a plate that had been thrown her way.

_Dump the crocks in a boiling bowl_

_Pound them up with a thumping pole_

_And when you're finished, if they are whole_

_Send 'em down the hall to roll!_

Balin sat at the end of the table, smiling and flipping back dishes with his plate behind him. Fili was catching plates left and right and then carefully snaked his arm around Zinlaza's stomach so that he was facing her the opposite direction. She did not question him and in response wrapped her right arm around his torso, knowing that they needed to work together to ensure that Bilbo's precious plates wouldn't break. He spun them in a circle so that she caught a cup with her left hand and tossed it to Nori. Fili took her hand and twisted her so that her back was pressed against his front and caught a knife right in front of her face before it hit her. His breath in her ear and she held hers as her heart pounded. They both looked at each other then quickly separated, Fili grabbed his ale and went over to Ori and Nori and laughed. Zinlaza turned and took her own mug and leaned against Dwalin who was playing his fiddle. Bilbo walked into where there used to be a huge mess from the dwarves and saw all the plates and cups properly stacked. Zinlaza's eyes sparkled at the Hobbit and his face looked surprised, relieved, and slightly humored and glanced at her. She laughed and saluted the Hobbit with her drink.

THAT'S WHAT BILBO BAGGINS HATES!

She drained her mug yet again, pleased that she could hold her drink very well. Everyone cheered and smiled, yet she avoided Fili's gaze as she thought about the way he held her. And that's when they heard three loud knocks. They all turned to look at the door. Everyone silent.

Gandalf grimaced. "He is here…


	3. Convincing Thorin Oakenshield

The majestic Thorin Oakenshield stood in the doorway to the Hobbit's home.

"Gandalf. I thought you said this place would be easy to find. I lost my way, twice.

I wouldn't have found it at all if it hadn't have been for that mark on the door!"

Zinlaza looked back down. This was it. This was whom she had to convince.

She took a few deep breaths and mustered her strength. Then firmly looked back up at the King.

"Mark…there's no mark on that door. It was painted a week ago!" Bilbo said firmly as he walked from the sitting room into his entry way.

Gandalf shut the door behind Thorin.

"There is a mark. I put it there myself. Bilbo Baggins, allow me to introduce you to the leader of our company, Thorin Oakenshield."

Thorin looked the Hobbit up and down.

"So, this is the Hobbit. Tell me Mr. Baggins, have you done much fighting?"

"Pardon me?"

"Ax or sword, what's your weapon of choice."

"Well I have some skill in conkers if you must know, but I fail to see…why…that's relevant…"

"Thought as much. He looks more like a grocer than a burglar." Thorin smirked and looked back at Kili, Bombur, and Bofur who chuckled.

That's when he saw Zinlaza, standing behind his kinsmen.

"And who are you…" His voice rose and he quickly turned to Gandalf.

"You mentioned nothing of a woman joining. I simply asked you to find the fourteenth member of the company. Not bring along an entire fleet!"

Zinlaza felt her fast temper rise but pushed it aside and stepped forward. This was her King after all.

"I am Zinlaza, my King, daughter of Fozmur." She bowed low, hoping Thorin might recognize her or at least her father's name.

Thorin lifted an eyebrow in surprise. This was the half-dwarf that had been but a small child when the dragon came. He had no idea she had

survived the attack. She had disappeared so naturally many assumed she was consumed by fire with her father, grandparents, and aunt.

Thorin had respected Fozmur and his contribution to their people and was surprised his daughter had turned into such a beauty.

Thorin walked into the kitchen and took his place at the end, and began to fill a plate. He had just come from Ered Luin and was famished.

"Well your presence is unexpected but welcomed." he said as he began to eat. "Tell me, Zinlaza, surely you haven't come here to merely send us off?"

"All in good time, Thorin." Gandalf interrupted. Now was not the right time for her to request to join the company as he knew she would. She

needed time to collect her thoughts and arguing points. Zinlaza glanced back at Gandalf, relieved he was on her side.

"What news from the meeting in Ered Luin? Did they all come?" Balin inquired immediately.

"Aye, envoys from all seven kingdoms." Thorin responded. The company all murmured gratitude in agreement.

"And what of the dwarves from the Iron Hills," Dwalin interrupted, and Zinlaza looked down at her hands, knowing the answer, "Is Dain with us?" Thorin paused.

"They will not come…" Zinlaza spoke for Thorin. He looked at her with question.

"Dain is too comfortable where he is. He thinks this quest is folly and that it is yours to handle alone." She finished. "I have spent the last few

years amongst them. Trying to settle down somewhere."

"And what do you know of our matters?" Thorin continued to push for more information in regards to Zinlaza. He felt somewhat betrayed that

she fled and did not follow them into the Blue Mountains. Surely she knew that she would have been taken care of with them. Then again,

she was so small and probably had no idea how to handle the loss of everyone she loved.

"You're going on a quest?" Bilbo interrupted, allowing Zinlaza to avoid yet another question from Thorin.

"Bilbo, my dear fellow. Let us have a little more light." Gandalf turned to look at the Hobbit. Bilbo quickly grabbed a candle. Gandalf unfolded a map from his robe.

"Far to the east, over ranges and rivers, beyond woodlands and wastelands, lies a single solitary peak."

"The Lonely Mountain."

"Aye, Oin has read the portents and the portents say it is time!" Gloin announced to the company.

"Ravens have been seen flying back to the mountain, as it has been foretold!" Oin interjected. "When the birds of yore return to Erebor, the

reign of the beast will end."

Zinlaza looked at Oin who was seated next to Fili. Fili caught her glance and they both gave each other a knowing look. The beast…meaning

Smaug.

"Uh, what beast?" Bilbo looked terrified.

"Well that would be a reference to Smaug the Terrible. Chiefest and greatest calamity of our age."

Bilbo's eyes widened.

"Airborne fire-breather, teeth like razors, claws like meat hooks. Extremely fond of precious metals."

"Yes, I know what a dragon is." Bilbo responded sarcastically.

"I'm not afraid! I'm up for it. I'll give him a taste of dwarfish iron right up his jacksie!" Ori stood up. Zinlaza laughed heartily at his courage.

Fili couldn't help but smile at the girls laugh. She was proving to make this extremely difficult on him, he thought of her laughing at something he said. He

wanted to make her smile.

"Good lad, Ori!" His brother, Nori, nodded in approval. The elder, Dori, pulling the youngest back down. "Sit down!"

"The task will be difficult even with an army behind us," Balin stated "but we number just thirteen. And not thirteen of the best, nor

brightest."

The dwarves began to stir.

"Who are you calling dim!?"

"What did he say?"

Zinlaza finally stood. "It can be fourteen!"

"What do you mean, lass?" Dwalin asked.

"Thorin, this is my purpose for being here. I request to join in the quest to reclaim Erebor."

The dwarves really began to have a fit with that.

"This is foolishness! You cannot hope that YOU would be of much help!" Oin stated.

Zinlaza felt the uncontrollable anger again. "Keep it together…" She thought. She did not need to snap or she could say goodbye to the quest.

"Aye, he's right. She shouldn't be out in the wild!" Interjected Fili. Zinlaza quickly glared in his direction.

"And what do you know of me, DWARF?" She spat in his direction, pouring every amount of hate into the last word. She was gone. Her nasty

temper had finally shown through. "I would love to see the look on YOUR face as you run for your life from a fire-breathing dragon. You

weren't even there in Erebor, Fili. You cannot speak to me like that! Hardly any of you know the pain that was felt by our people when the

greed of Thror brought this…" She didn't finish

"SIT DOWN NOW, ZINLAZA. CALM YOURSELF." Gandalf stood, bellowing over the girl before she could finish the last insult that almost fell from

her tongue. She felt an unnatural feeling of calm flow through her body that she knew was somehow being sent towards her by Gandalf.

Somewhat relieved, but still livid, she sat.

"You clearly don't know this company," Fili responded to the ill-tempered half-dwarf forgetting everything but his pride, "And we may

be few in number, but we're fighters. All of us. To the last dwarf!" He slammed his hand onto the table and made her jump.

Kili quickly chimed in, trying to change the subject.

"And you forget we have a wizard in our company! Gandalf will have killed hundreds of dragons in his time!"

The rest all nodded in agreement, all but forgetting that Zinlaza had requested to join. She simply stared down, totally drained and still in a

daze. Gandalf began to fluster.

"Well..well no. I..I wouldn't say…."

"How many then?"

"What?"

"How many dragons have you killed?" Dori asked. "Go on…give us a number!"

Gandalf began to choke on his pipe and all the dwarves were gone. Nothing could stop the arguing. Zinlaza then couldn't control herself when

the others began shouting at her and at each other.

"This is ridiculous!"

"We have no chance!"

"She really thinks she can join?"

"Dain is right, this is folly!"

"SHAKARA!" Thorin shouted over his company, silencing everyone, including Zinlaza.

"If we have read these signs, do you not think others will have read them too? Rumors have begun to spread. The dragon Smaug has not

been seen for 60 years. Eyes look east to the Mountain, assessing, wondering, weighing the risk. Perhaps the vast wealth of our people lies

unprotected,"

Zinlaza glanced up to Thorin at the last statement, the tiniest gleam in her eye at the mention of the treasure. Only Gandalf saw this look, and

it troubled him. But only for a moment. Thorin continued.

"Do we sit back while others claim what is rightfully ours or do we cease this chance to take back Erebor!? Du Bekar! Du Bekar!" The dwarves

cheered.

Balin then spoke up. "You forget the front gate is sealed. There is no way into the Mountain."

"That, my dear Balin, is not entirely true." Gandalf responded, pulling a large iron key from his pocket. On the key had the dwarf runes that

read "Durin's Heir".

"How came you by this?" Thorin's eyes grew wide.

"It was given to me by your father, by Thrain. For safekeeping. It is yours now."

"If there is a key, there must be a door!" Fili stated, almost as if a question.

Zinlaza folded her arms and almost pouted. Had they forgotten her request? She would not sit aside much longer and await their answer.

"These runes speak of a hidden passage to the Lower Halls."

"There's another way in." Kili smiled, and looked at Zinlaza. His smile helped her anger somewhat lessen.

"Well, if we can find it, but dwarf doors are invisible when closed. The answer lies hidden somewhere in this map and I do not have the skill to

find it, but there are others in Middle-Earth who can. The task I have in mind will require a great deal of stealth and no small amount of

courage. But if we are careful and clever, I believe it can be done."

"That's why we need a burglar!" Ori spoke.

"And a good one, too!" Bilbo placed his hands in his suspenders. "An expert I imagine."

"And are you?" Gloin asked.

"Am I what?" Bilbo asked inquisitively.

"He says he's an expert, hey hey!" Oin chuckled. Zinlaza tried to bite back a smile at the dwarf's hearing impairment.

"Me? No, no no no no. I'm not a burglar. I've never stolen a thing in my life."

"Then I'm afraid I'll have to agree with Mr. Baggins, he's hardly burglar material." Balin stated with slight disappointment.

"Then let me do this task for you!" Zinlaza finally had enough. "I can be your burglar! I'm small, I'm thin. I can manage and handle myself.

No one needs to be responsible for me."

"No, the wild is no place for gentle-folk who can neither fight nor fend for themselves." Dwalin spoke to both Bilbo and Zinlaza. Her face fell and

she couldn't believe he shot her down as such. The dwarves began to make fun of them, joking that they would be killed in moments on the

quest.

"Enough! If I SAY BILBO BAGGINS IS A BURGLAR…then a burglar he is. Hobbits are remarkably light on their feet, in fact they can pass

unseen by most if they choose. And while the dragon is accustomed to the smell of dwarf, the smell of a Hobbit is all but unknown to him,

which gives us a distinct advantage. You asked me to find the fourteenth member of this company and I have chosen Mr. Baggins. There's a lot

more to him than appearances suggest and he has a great deal more to offer you than any of you know….including himself. As for Zinlaza, I

know she would prove to be an asset to this company. None of you know of her skill that she has worked on through the years. She not only

traveled to dwarf kingdoms to learn the craft of her fathers, but to kingdoms of men in the south to learn how to craft weapons. Her skill

makes her unique because she puts in distinct qualities of each Master she has learned from. Much like Fozmur did. She can fix our weapons if

they need fixing, even on the road. And once you reclaim your home, she can help you rebuild an army worthy of Erebor. I have seen her with

her axes. She is a force to be dealt with, even if her temper hinders her frequently." Gandalf then spoke quietly towards Thorin. "You must

trust me on this…"

"Very well. We'll do it your way."

"No, no…please…" Bilbo pleaded.

"Oh, thank you Gandalf!" Zinlaza sighed, relieved.

"Give them both contracts!"

"We're in. We're off." Bofur smiled and held his pipe.

"It's just the usual. Summary of out-of-pocket expenses, time required, remunerations, funeral arrangements, so forth." Balin handed them

both contracts, which Zinlaza instantly signed. She didn't care if she died. She had nothing else anyway. And all that gold was waiting in

Erebor. She would get a share of it. Not to mention she knew of new ways to mine and craft from mithril that no other dwarf had known. She

didn't mention to anyone that she might have studied under an elf smith and knew of the powers mithril runes possessed when placed in armor

and weapons. She wouldn't unless it was absolutely necessary. She handed the contract back to Balin and felt a gaze upon her. She turned

and saw Fili was watching her and murmuring to his brother, obviously still furious from her earlier comments.

"Don't mind him." Bombur smiled at her. "He doesn't know what you have gone through. He is still young."

"I cannot be much older than he though." She replied.

"No, not by much, but with every year comes wisdom! But it also seems to me that you have a lot of growing up to do, too." Nori finished.

They heard a thud and saw that Bilbo had fainted, no thanks to the taunting of Bofur. Zinlaza laughed and went to go get a cool cloth for the

Hobbit.

As she rinsed the cloth in the sink, she heard someone come in behind her. She turned and Fili leaned against the door frame.

"You are feisty."

"Yes and what of it?" She said still slightly angered that he doubted her.

"Just a statement, no need to snap again. You are a wonder, Zinlaza." He smiled. She furrowed her brow.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Don't you though? Not many women would be up for this task, yet you practically beg to accompany us. Thirteen dwarves, one hobbit, and a wizard. You can

fight, too. I've seen your battle axes. Quite impressive really. I prefer double swords myself." He winked and sat down in the chair next to the sink she was

standing at. "And you are a smith! You surprise me at every turn."

She couldn't help but smile. Not many males she had met were so intrigued by her. Many were intimidated and others found her to be unfit for anything.

"Thank you Fili. I'm...I'm sorry I snapped earlier, I..." She started but he stopped her.

"No need, Zinlaza. Just go help that poor Hobbit and get some rest. We set off early in the morning." He stood back up and bowed, then was gone.


	4. Zinlaza's Puzzle

**A/N: I love where this version of the story is going. Much better than before and I'm hoping my readers agree. Reviews and criticisms welcome! You can't hurt my feelings. I'm working on formatting so it's easier to read so bear with me just a bit longer. Thanks to x faith x 23 for ALLLLLLL YOUR HELP. You definitely deserve some recognition for helping me with my pride of Zinlaza. Onward! (I really love this chapter)**

Zinlaza awoke with a start. She almost panicked because she didn't recognize her surroundings. SHe blinked a few moments and finally realized where she was and let out a sigh of relief. SHe had been sleeping in a nice comfy chair that sat close to the hearth. It glowed with left over embers from the night before. She shifted her weight and felt a large blanket covered her to protect her from whatever cold she might feel. As she pulled it closer to herself, she figured it wasn't a blanket at all. It was Dwalin's oversized cloak. He must have put it over her sometime in the night and she sat up quickly, afraid she over slept. She heard Dwalin chuckle.

"Lay back down, lass. The sun isn't even up yet." He said, looking at the fireplace, sipping on another mug of ale.

"How long have I been asleep?" She asked, afraid she missed a lot.

"Don't fret, just about four hours. But you must rest. I cannot imagine the last time you actually slept soundly, feeling safe." He said with concern. She smiled softly to her father's old friend.

"Zinlaza, you must forgive me but I must know…why did you not come with us? Why did you take on the burden of wandering the wild alone? Even at your age, surely you knew that you would be cared for?"

She knew this question was coming. She frowned.

"Dwalin, you know the feeling you have this very moment to follow Thorin on this quest? The one that is telling you that there is no other path?" She asked.

He nodded slowly, knowing exactly the feeling she described.

"That's how I felt. Guided by Mahal to journey all over Middle-Earth and learn everything in the craft of my forefathers. Somehow those hardships have strengthened me for this. All those years of learning have guided me to this exact moment. If I hadn't, I couldn't aid you in this. You know if you had raised me, you would have made me stay in Ered Luin and I would be doomed to live just an ordinary life."

Dwalin chuckled heartily at her last sentence.

"Oh Zinla…there's absolutely nothing ordinary about you."

She blushed and stood out of the chair and handed Dwalin his cloak back. "Come, let's share a smoke outdoors and catch up."

Dwaline frowned, "A lady should not smoke a pipe." And she really let out a laugh. She smoked because it reminded her of Fozmur. But that was just for her to know.

"Ah, but Dwalin, I am no ordinary lady." She winked and he escorted her outside.

Dwalin was right. The sun had indeed not even begun to rise on the horizon and all was quiet, save for the occasional neighing of their sixteen ponies. Dwalin and Zinlaza continued to chat and lit their pipes, enjoying each other's company after so many years.

Just down the way, next to the ponies, Fili and Kili began to load their supplies on orders from Thorin. Kili paused and took a deep breath of the fresh night air.

"You know, it's nice, the Shire…" He said looking up at the clear dark sky.

Fili smiled and nodded.

"Aye, it truly is. Peaceful. I hope it stays that way. Hobbits are such a gentle people. They do not deserve to know the hardships of war, battle, and the outside world." He continued packing the ponies while Kili leaned against a tree and lit his pipe.

"Fili?" He looked to his brother, a slight hint of fear in his voice.

'What is it? What's wrong?" Fili paused and turned to Kili, concerned for the youngest dwarf in the company.

"What is to happen? On this journey?"

"I do not know, Kili, but don't be frightened! I'll never leave your side on this quest. I promised mother I wouldn't. Remember what she told us?"

Kili smiled broadly, "Aye, if we are lost and lose our way, the stars will guide us home." Fili looked up to the stars with his brother. "That's right, the stars will guide us home."

Once the sun was finally up, Thorin did not want to linger much longer. They quietly ate breakfast in silence, careful not to wake Bilbo and slipped out the door. Zinlaza had to hold back laughter; she had never seen dwarves eat so quietly.

When they stepped outside, Balin stopped her before she mounted a white pony, Minty.

"This is your last chance, lass. You don't have to do this." He said quietly. Both Thorin and Dwalin paused to look at her and she looked back at the three leaders.

"Dear Balin, if this quest is successful, I can ensure the kingdom of Erebor will never fall again with the weapons I produce out of the treasures. But I must earn my place. You knew how my father was. He did not take an easy way. I must do the same."

Balin nodded and gave her a wink. Thorin then called for his nephews.

"Fili! Kili! You are to protect Zinlaza on this quest. Make sure she is well guarded." They both nodded and fell back next to her.

Zinlaza mounted Minty but bit her lip and glared at Thorin, trying to hold down that temper.

"I do not need bodyguards…" She spoke darkly. Her temper flared. What was happening? Why couldn't she control it like she used to?

Kili placed his hand on her shoulder. She flinched at his touch; she was starting to lose it.

"Think of us as travel companions as opposed to bodyguards!" He joked, but immediately removed his hand from her shoulder as she her gaze burned into him. Fili then grabbed her hand quickly and her head whipped around to look at him.

"Hey, hey, hey! Look at me," she looked into his sea-green eyes and her temper lowered slightly, but not by much, "No one is doubting you. Thorin simply wants you to be protected! You are an important asset to us."

Zinlaza didn't buy it. Fili was trying to trick her.

"You are the heir to the Line of Durin. Do not take me for a fool! You are more important than I." She snapped, inching closer to his face. Fili immediately let go of her hand, bewildered. She kicked her pony and trotted over beside Gandalf. Kili looked at his older brother and shrugged. Fili just stared after her and stayed in the back with Kili.

"You have got to keep that temper in check." Gandalf murmured as Zinlaza rode up.

"The sooner we get to that mountain, the sooner I get my hands on my share of gold. Then I can work in peace." She spat at him. Gandalf then moved his staff in front of her, stopping her pony from continuing.

"And if you think I allowed you to join this quest simply for treasure, you are quite mistaken." He said menacingly but very quiet so the dwarves could not hear.

Zinlaza leaned in close to Gandalf and shoved off his staff away from her.

"Since when is this YOUR quest, Mithrandir? I did not know you were the King under the Mountain."

"Do you hear yourself!? Where is this hatred coming from?" He placed his hand upon her heart and she felt an overwhelming flood of peace fill her body.

"Gandalf?...I, I'm so sorry! I have no idea why this keeps happening. I have so much on my mind. I'm so worried." She felt tears fill her eyes. She was a noble dwarf. Sure she had a temper like most dwarves, but something definitely weighed heavy on her mind. She just couldn't figure it out.

"I know, my dear. We will figure it out. Just try to control it around the company. I will do my part to help you, and together we'll discover the purpose of your fury."

She nodded then fell back a bit to Fili and Kili. They both looked at her nervously.

"So…" She started.

"So?" Kili responded, wondering if she would snap again, but offered a big grin. She fidgeted with her reigns.

"Um. Are you a good shot?" She nodded to Kili's bow.

"Aye, I'm alright." He blushed.

"Alright!? He's the best!" Fili gushed. "I mean he's no elf, but he gives us all a run for our money."

Zinlaza smiled. The love that Fili had for his little brother was inspiring. She envied them, having been an only child.

"Fili is being too kind. He and Thorin taught me everything." Kili looked to his brother, admirably.

"Double swords right?" Zinlaza turned and inquired to Fili.

Fili looked at her surprised she remembered and he nodded. He unsheathed them and handed one to her.

She carefully inspected the blade. They were quite unique, but clearly forged by a dwarf smith. She balanced the blade in her hand, distributing the weight. It was heavy, and the alignment was off by a bit, but still a very well crafted blade.

"Who crafted these?"

"Bori of Ered Luin." He smiled, thinking of the dwarf smith who presented these blades to him for his birthday fifteen years prior.

"Oh, Bori!" Zinlaza thought back to when she learned under him. She did not stay with him long. He was a proud dwarf and very set in his ways. He wasn't fond of Zinlaza incorporating other races into her work. But she respected him and learned as much as she could, until one night after a few months in Ered Luin, she vanished into the night.

She handed Fili back his sword then handed him one of her duel-wielding battle axes. They were smaller but so sharp and quite light. He looked them over.

"These don't appear to be of dwarfish make…" His brow furrowed.

"I actually made them." She responded proudly with a smirk.

The blade of the axe was a very light colored silver metal, small intricate details flowed down to the handles. There were small dwarf runes he noticed between the face and the blade of the axe. The spelt out her family name, Nizin. The runes shimmered brightly in the light. He was shocked. These were mithril runes! Never had he seen mithril so close nor etched into a weapon for that matter. He smiled at how proud she was of her family, and of her work. He had to admit, these blades were wonderful but he was slightly concerned at how light they were. Surely they would break in combat.

"I'm impressed!" He handed her axe back.

"Thank you, but wait until you see them in battle!" She resonded with a broad smile and a gleam in her eyes.

He turned away and looked ahead. "I hope I won't have to…" He whispered out of her earshot.

"What other weapons have you?" Kili asked.

Her grin continued to stretch. "Throwing knives! I'm quite a terror with those. But I'm sorry lads, I won't tell you where I've hidden them." She looked to Fili and winked. He cleared his throat and adjusted himself in the saddle. She giggled at his reaction.

"Zinlaza?" Fili slowed down a bit and she followed suit. Kili trotted ahead, catching his brother's hint that he wanted to talk to her alone.

"What's your story?" He then asked as soon as Kili was far enough ahead. "Why did you want to join this quest so desperately?"

"My story? It's not one I tell frequently, nor do I like to."

"Well then just tell me one thing about you. One puzzle piece a day. I want to trust you. Gandalf and Dwalin clearly do, so give me something to work with!"

She frowned. She had been right earlier. Fili didn't trust her.

"Can you blame him? These are his closest companions and yet you're a stranger who just showed up to join." She thought to herself.

"Alright," she nodded in agreement, "One thing a day! What do you want to know?" She grew nervous. She rarely opened up to anyone. Why was she agreeing to do so with Fili?

"Whatever you wish to share, lady." He's tone reassured her that she didn't need to share anything she didn't want to.

She smiled. She was going to make this difficult on him. "Alright. My favorite color is green!" She smiled and scrunched her nose up at him, proud to have thought of something easy to tell him.

He laughed and nudged her with his elbow. "That is NOT what I meant, but fair enough. Your favorite color is green. What kind of green?"

"Any kind! Forest green, moss green, bright green. But my favorite has to be sea green. Like your eyes!" She pointed out. He swallowed hard.

"Everyone says my eyes are blue, though!" He gave her a puzzled look.

"Well they can be described that way. I would just say that sea green is more accurate."

"Have you seen the sea, my Lady?" He pushed for something more.

She grew quiet and smiled as she thought about the time she visited the docks that sent ships away from Middle-Earth forever. "Yes, Fili, I have."

"Describe it to me…please?" He asked, he was so intrigued. He had never seen the sea.

"I can try!" She took a deep breath and closed her eyes, remembering when the elves had offered her an escape from the wandering life. They were impressed by her determination and offered her refuge in Valinor, held in high honor. She could see the sea once more.

"It's vast, you can see all the way to the horizon It rolls in a light blue and flows back out with a hint of green." She looked back up to meet Fili's gaze and as she did, all the right words came into mind. "It's deep and meaningful, full of power. Capable of much damage but so soothing. It's the most calming thing I've ever seen. It's an escape of reality. It's compassion. It's pride, like a might lion. And you can just stare into it forever." She finally blinked and came out of her trance. He opened his mouth to speak but the only thing he could think to say was nothing in comparison.

"That was beautiful…" He whispered. Now suddenly he didn't know if she was describing the sea, or himself and his eyes.

"I will take you there, once we reclaim our home. You and I will travel together and you can see it." She said quickly with a smile.

"I would love to do just that, Zinlaza. And on our journey, I will take you to where I was raised. You would love my home."

She felt her stomach tighten. Was he serious? Why was she so nervous all of a sudden. Before she could say anything else, they were interrupted.

"Wait….WAAAAAIT!' Their burglar had finally arrived.


	5. The Family Heirloom

**A/N: Nice little filler chapter since I haven't had a good chance to write the last two days. I promise a normal chapter is coming soon.**

**DALE: A few years prior**

_Zinlaza sighed. She was here. She was in Dale. The whole city was a ruin. Why had she agreed to come here? Because some pointy eared elf advised her too? I mean yes, it wasn't just any elf...it was Angmir, the great elf smith of Rivendell, that suggested she come here. Thinking it would help her and give her some closure. But who was he kidding? She felt such despair being here. She could still see the fire blazing around her. She could hear the people screaming as her city burned. She slowly walked upon ruin and ash and saw death at every turn. She stumbled her way down what used to be the market street and around the corner to where her house once stood. A beautiful home fit just for her and her father. She stood in the door frame amidst the rubble of her house which was on the verge of collapsing. But she ventured on. She stepped into her old bedroom. No remnants of her old bed, toys, nothing. There was absolutely nothing. She continued on and walked into what used to be her father's room. There was still a bed frame that hadn't been completely burned by the flames. She could see where her father's old desk was reduced to chunks of burnt wood. Zinlaza finally lost it, and let out the most despairing cry as she fell to her knees. This was her home. This was what was left of the life she had. Things would have turned out so differently if only her father hadn't saved her and pushed her out of the way of death. As she slunk even further to the ground, that's when something caught her eye. An old cast-iron chest was hidden beneath a beam from the roof that had caved in. She withdrew one of her axes and gripped the handle. She took every ounce of her strength and bashed the knob of her axe into the old worn lock on the cast-iron chest. It nearly broke apart from rust damage itself and with ease the lid was opened. Inside she found the most beautiful mithril ore. Her mouth dropped at how perfectly in tact it was. She could use this to engrave her axes with runes that Angmir had taught her. He was who she learned from the most, and taught her how to incorporate all the skills she had learned and mesh them together. He could show her how to make her weapons the mightiest duel-wielding axes in Middle-Earth. She also found an old somewhat seared pouch that contained a few precious jewels. Rubies, sapphires, and emeralds were in the pouch. She could pawn those off and make a lot of money to buy herself her very own anvil and hammer. And that's when she found it; a ring. It was beautiful. It had two bands intertwining together and then atop the band was quite a large gem, an aquamarine. Inside the aquamarine she could see the symbol of her line etched inside. The Line of Nizin. She smiled, this was a precious family heirloom. Her father wore it on occasion. She instantly felt drawn to the ring and put it on her left middle finger. Perhaps it was the ring he gave her mother for their engagement? No matter. It was hers. She inspected it closely, looking at the large aquamarine stone that sat in the middle. It felt as if the ring was meant to be there. She let out a sigh of relief. Why she was holding her breath, she did not know. But from that day forward, she never took it off._


	6. Night at the Overlook

"I signed it." Bilbo huffed as he approached the company.

Zinlaza gave him a broad smile with a pleasantly surprised look in her eye.

"Looks as if our burglar decided to wake up after all." Fili smirked.

Zinlaza gave him a playful nudge as Bilbo walked up to Balin and handed him the newly signed contract. Thorin turned slowly, surprised that the Hobbit was indeed there.

Balin withdrew a monocle, "Everything seems to be in order! Welcome Master Baggins to the company of Thorin Oakenshield."

Everyone chattered and chuckled and Thorin turned back to continue on.

"Give him a pony."

Bilbo immediately panicked. "Oh, no that won't be necessary. Thank you. I'm sure I can keep up on foot." Fili and Kili began to ride up behind him. Zinlaza held back a giggle, knowing full well the brothers would place him on a pony with or without his consent. "I've…I've done my fair share of walking holidays, even got as far as Frogmorten once! Woah-ahhhhh!" and next thing he knew, he was upon a sweet brown pony; Myrtle. Gandalf slowly road up to Bilbo as he road quite uncomfortably atop the pony. Zinlaza wasn't too far behind with Fili, Kili, and Oin right behind them.

"Come on, Nori, pay up!" Oin called up ahead and Nori threw back a small bag of coins.

"One more!" Kili called, catching another small bag in his hand. Fili turned to him with a questioning look. Bilbo did the same.

"What was that about?" Bilbo looked to Gandalf.

"Yeah, did I miss something?" asked Fili.

"Oh, they took wagers on whether or not you would turn up!"

Kili leaned to his brother. "Only you were too busy with your beauty with your incessant talking to participate!" He murmured. Fili shot him a glare. Kili just grinned at his big brother.

"Most of them bet that you wouldn't." Gandalf continued.

"What did you think?" Bilbo asked, a slight hesitation in his voice. Did Gandalf doubt him now?

"Well…" Gandalf then proceeded to catch a coin purse in his right hand and chuckled. "My dear fellow, I never doubted you for a second!"

Zinlaza trotted up a little closer.

"I'm so glad you did join Master Baggins."

And as soon as she finished, Bilbo couldn't hold in a sneeze any longer.

"Oh, ughhh, this horse hair. Having a reaction." He searched his pockets. "No, wait, wait stop! Stop," the company halted, "We have to turn around!"

"What on Earth is the matter?"

"I forgot my handkerchief!"

"Here!" Bofur called back. "Use this!" He ripped off an old piece of cloth from an article of his clothing and tossed it back. Bilbo caught it and looked thoroughly disgusted by the cloth. The company snickered at the poor Hobbit. Zinlaza simply shook her head.

"Fortunately, you do have a woman traveling in your company, Master Baggins! I do have a kerchief I believe." She withdrew a dainty silk kerchief from a bag upon her saddle. "You may use it for however long you would like Bilbo." She smiled and handed it to him and his eyes filled with relief.

"Move on!" Thorin thundered, and the company began their trek yet again.

"She is correct. You are fortunate this time. You'll have to manage without pocket handkerchiefs and a good many other things, Bilbo Baggins, before we reach our journey's end. You were born to the rolling hills and the little rivers of the Shire. But home is now behind you, the world is ahead."

The rest of that afternoon, Fili stayed with his brother behind the company. They kept an eye out as Thorin scouted in the front for a good camping place for the night. It wasn't until dusk that Fili shook Zinlaza awake. She had fallen asleep sitting up about an hour earlier, knowing full well she was quite safe and protected.

"I'm sorry to wake you, my lady. We are about to stop and make camp." He said softly as she awoke.

"Oh, no you are quite alright, my lord." She responded, sleepily. She then dismounted as Thorin looked over a precipice. There was a nice small overhang that they could build a fire under and they had perfect view to keep watch.

"We will stop for the day. We shall eat supper, then Fili…Kili…you take first watch."

His nephews nodded in understanding as Gloin prepared to build a fire.

Kili then came up behind his brother and shoved passed him.

"I'm sorry to wake you, MYYYY LADYYYYY." He said softly, but in a mocking tone. Fili shook his head in frustration. "What is wrong with being courteous? She is a lady. She should be treated as such."

He turned his head and looked over to Zinlaza who helped Gloin prepare a fire. She was something else. One moment, she was all polite and even called him her lord, and now she was on the ground, getting her hands dirty and not minding one bit. He smiled as he watched a strand of her hair fell into her face and she pushed it behind her ear. Her braids were slightly messy, but she was still so beautiful. Kili shook his brother.

"You are making this too easy to joke!" Kili laughed. "You are so smitten by her."

Fili rolled his eyes. "Alright, so what if she has caught my eye? Name another who compares? No dwarf maid in Ered Luin does, I can tell you that!"

"She is no full blooded dwarf maid, though."

"That makes her all the more special!" Fili turned back to look at her, and at that same moment, Zinlaza had looked up at him, blushed, but smiled. It was a soft, kind and gentle smile. He quickly averted his eyes, embarrassed.

"Just promise me you won't let her distract you." Kili lowered his voice as Dori strolled by them.

"Aye, brother, I won't. Distractions lead to destruction on quests such as these. I will use her as a reason not to let anything bad happen. I will protect her."

Kili nodded. "Then I will help you." And he gently placed his hand on his older brother's arm in an embrace of agreement.

Zinlaza rolled from her stomach onto her back and stared up at the stars. It was so hard for her to sleep outside during a beautiful summer night. All she wanted to do was explore. Bombur snored loudly as moths flew into his nose and out his mouth. Zinlaza had to cover her mouth to hold in her laughter. Fili chuckled and she turned her head and looked at him, sitting next to the fire with Kili, smoking his pipe.

"You have a contagious laugh, Zinlaza." Fili said softly, not to wake the others.

She bit her lip and blushed.

"I'm sorry." He furrowed his brow, apologizing in case he made her uncomfortable.

Bilbo swiftly got up, annoyed from Bombur's snoring and walked to Myrtle with an apple in hand.

Zinlaza turned back and looked back up to the stars.

"Why did your parents name you Zinlaza?" Kili asked.

Zinlaza shrugged her shoulders. "No idea. But I like to think that it was for a purpose!" She began to think.

"I don't know why, but I always thought starlight was a distant, bitter light. So far away…" Kili looked up to them. Fili kicked his brother in the back, sending his pipe flying out of his hand. Kili snapped his head back.

"What was that for!?" He whispered, angrily.

"Are you trying to insult her?"

They then heard a shriek.

"What was that?" Bilbo came back over to the fire quickly.

"Orcs!" Kili looked out into the night. Zinlaza sat up and found herself scooting back closer to Fili and the safety of the fire. She noticed that Fili was smoking his pipe, and asked for a puff. He handed it to her without hesitation.

Bilbo scurried all the way back from the precipice and Thorin awoke when he heard the word Orcs.

"Throat-cutters. There will be dozens of them out there." He then took his pipe back that Zinlaza handed him. "The lone-lands are crawling with them."

"They strike in the wee small hours when everyone's asleep. Quick and quiet, no screams. Just lots of blood." Kili's eyes grew wide. Bilbo turned back to look out where he heard the screech. Kili turned to Fili and they both chuckled. Zinlaza turned and stared at Fili and shifted away from him, disgusted. How dare he joke about such a thing? Surely he did not think an orc attack was funny? Fili looked and saw her face and he immediately wished he hadn't taunted the Hobbit. To make matters worse, it seemed Thorin was thinking the same thing Zinlaza was and before she could open her mouth to tear the two apart, Thorin jumped in.

"You think that's funny? You think a night raid by orcs is a joke?"

"We didn't mean anything by it." Kili said looking down to the ground.

Zinlaza scoffed. Of course they didn't. She stood back up and picked up her bed roll. She couldn't contain it. She felt a rage in her heart. This dwarves were reckless, stupid. Did they honestly think they were above orcs? Did they really think they could defeat the dragon? Dain was right this quest was folly! She huffed as she closed her eyes quickly, suppressing the frenzy she was about to have. Gandalf noticed her internal struggle and watched her closely. She sat down beside him and he took her hand. "Let Thorin handle this one. Let it go." He whispered and she felt at peace once more. But Fili noticed her actions and knew that he had upset her greatly. He shook his head. This was not what he needed. He was trying to win her affection, not plot her against him. And as he looked up, his Uncle was right in front of him, glaring. "No you didn't. You know nothing of the world." He spat at his nephews. He walked on past and looked out to the moon.

"Don't mind him, laddie. Thorin has more cause than most to hate orcs."

Fili looked from Balin over to his Uncle. There was something Thorin hadn't told them.

"After the dragon, took the Lonely Mountain, King Thror tried to reclaim the ancient dwarf kingdom of Moria. But our enemy had got there first. Moria had been taken by legions of Orcs, led by the most vile of all their race: Azog the Defiler. The giant Gundabad Orc had sworn to wipe out the line of Durin." Bilbo sat down and listened to the story. Zinlaza listened in as well, quite calm with Gandalf's help. Balin continued.

"He began, by beheading the King. Thrain, Thorin's father, was driven mad by grief. He went missing, taken prisoner or killed, we did not know. We were leaderless. Defeat and death were upon us. That is when I saw him. A young dwarf Prince facing down the Pale Orc. He stood alone against this terrible foe. His armor rent, wielding nothing but an oaken branch as a shield. Azog the Defiler learned that day that the line of Durin would not be so easily broken. Our forces rallied, and drove the Orcs back. And our enemy had been defeated. But there was no feast, nor song that night, for our dead were beyond the count of grief. We few had survived. And I thought to myself then, there is one who I could follow. There is one I could call King." Thorin turned back around to his company and all stood in amazement of Thorin.

"And the Pale Orc…what happened to him?" Bilbo pushed further, his curious mind overflowing.

"He slunk back into the hole whence he came. That filth died of his wounds long ago." Thorin said walking past.

Gandalf then turned slowly and gave Balin an uncertain look. Balin knew all too well that Azog's death was not confirmed. It wasn't uncommon that Orcs could survive without limbs. Thorin was much to hasty to assume. Zinlaza watched Thorin with a newfound respect. Balin was right. Thorin was destined to be their King.

Zinlaza finally felt calm enough to try to go back to bed. She shook her head in exhaustion. Her temper was getting worse, but as long as Gandalf was around, then she would be fine. Fili came up to her as she smoothed out her bedroll.

"What do you want?" She snapped. Fili looked down to his feet.

"Zinlaza, I apologize for my taunting with Kili earlier. It was childish, and foolish."

"Oh, do you think? Clearly, not." She continued to unfold her bedroll, avoiding his gaze.

"What I don't understand, Fili, is how someone in your position thinks it is right to joke about Orc raids. Do you not have any empathy?" She continued on, drilling him as her fury grew.

"Zinlaza, I simply came over to apologize. I didn't mean to anger you again." He took a step back, trying to avoid making the situation worse.

"Well you should have just kept your mouth shut, Fili. I thought higher of you. I guess I was wrong!"

His face fell. She was treating him as if he saw a dying man on the side of the road and walked on. He was compassionate and everyone knew it. Why was she tearing him apart?

"If that is how you see me, my lady, then I am most certainly sorry. I think you have me sorely misjudged."

Her mouth dropped. He was calling her out. That cocky, arrogant prince! She was about to start yelling when Gandalf stood up from leaning against a large tree and placed his hand upon her back. She instantly felt numb again, she was starting to get annoyed by the feeling of absolute nothing.

"Zinlaza, I believe you are very tired. Rest, and hold your tongue. Otherwise, you will say things you will regret. Now to bed, both of you." He said sternly.

Fili turned and walked back to the fire by his brother. Kili looked at Fili and gave him a half smile, trying to cheer his spirits up. But nothing helped. Zinlaza layed down on the ground and shook her head. Why did she have to snap? She had made such a companion of Fili earlier that day. Why did she ruin it? And as her thoughts flooded her mind, she fell into a deep, restless sleep.


	7. A Mysterious Past

"Lady?"

Zinlaza felt a soft nudge that shook her awake. She blinked and saw Ori's smiling face. "It's to to wake, Thorin wants us to head out early."

She stretched, her back stiff from laying on the hard ground. It wasn't something she wasn't used to, but still was a discomfort. Ori took her hand and helped pull her to her feet.

"Thank you, Ori!"

He nodded and bowed to her. "Of course!"

Gandalf walked over to her casually and pulled her away from the others.

"Perhaps it would be wise if you would rode at the front with myself, Thorin, and Dwalin today."

Zinlaza quickly looked over to Fili who was packing his bedroll. He glanced over in her direction, hurt in his eyes and turned away.

"I agree, I will do what you advise." She turned back to Gandalf.

Fili stared at the back of Zinlaza as she chatted with Dwalin, Gandalf, and Thorin. He let out a groan.

"Ugh, Kili! What is happening to me? She has infuriated me, yet all I want is her company!"

Kili looked in Zinlaza's direction. "I don't know brother, but you need to focus. We may not be far out of the shire, but dangers are still present. Besides, we all heard you last night. You two looked as though you were going to rip each other's throats out! I'd say it's just a disaster waiting to happen."

Fili pinched the bridge of his nose. That she-dwarf was giving him a headache. But he was not about to give up. He never did. He liked her and there wasn't much he could do to change that.

Back at the front Zinlaza's spirits were much higher than the night before.

"Tell me about my father, Thorin. Tell me more about Fozmur!"

Thorin's brow furrowed. "There is not much for me to tell that you do not know. Fozmur was such a skilled craftsman but he was quiet. He seemed burdened. I thought it was because of the passing of your mother, but there was more to it. But he adored you. He used to pick wild Rhiwaeg plants and weave Simblemyne blossoms with it and place the flowery crown upon your head. You were such a lively little thing, running around Dale, just a small little dwarfling."

She smiled and remembered when she used to pretend she was a Queen of a Mountain.

"Your father was a good dwarf, Zinlaza. A true hard worker. He would have been a wonderful ruler if he had only accepted his nobility." Dwalin jumped in.

Zinlaza looked back at him. "What do you mean, nobility?"

Gandalf glared at Dwalin but could not stop what had already been said. "He was the next in line to rule the Iron Hills, but he turned it down to Dain. He did not want to rule, he wanted to continue crafting as his forefathers had." Dwalin finished.

Zinlaza looked to Gandalf in shock. How was she just now finding this out? Why had he kept it from her.

"If Dain hadn't had his young dwarfling, Thorin Stonehelm, then you would be the heir to rule the dwarves of the Iron Hills. You or your cousin, Nizin."

"That is quite enough Dwalin!" Gandalf hissed.

"WHAT!?" Zinlaza halted and shouted. Thorin jumped and stared at her

"Shhhhh, do not shout!"

Zinlaza whipped her head to Gandalf. "I have a cousin? My father's sister-son lived as a babe through the fires of Dale? Tell Dwalin he is mistaken." Her fury raged. She needed to be calmed but this was beyond him. He closed his eyes in exasperation. This was not how he wanted to tell Zinlaza of her only surviving relative from her father's side. He could see the wild behind her eyes.

"I will explain everything when we reach a safe place, Zinlaza."

"You had better. Your secrets are becoming deeper Mithrandir, and if you do not tell me what I need to know soon, I will find other means to get what I want."

A raindrop fell upon the brim of his large grey hat. Zinlaza stared up into the trees. Perfect. Now to add to her anger, they were riding into a heavy summer storm. She was going to be miserable.

Fili trotted ahead, feeling daring.

"Pardon me, Lady Zinlaza." He cleared his throat.

"And what could you possibly want, gimizhâlh?" Her voice was bitter and cold. She had just insulted him by calling him a low-ranked barbarian.

He lifted his chin up. He had about had it with the maiden.

"I came up here to offer my cloak to you so you would not catch a chill in the oncoming rain. Now I believe it is too late. You have already turned icy, urkhasinh!" Her eyes grew in shock. Dwalin chuckled at Fili's boldness but it was about time Zinlaza be put in her place. He had called her a demon, and she truly was acting like one. Sure she had a rocky, mysterious past, but that did not give her the right to lash out at her companions. They all wanted her safe. Especially Fili. Fili pulled the reigns and galloped back to Kili.

Gandalf turned to Zinlaza who had a stunned expression plastered on her face, her mouth agape.

"Close your mouth, you foolish girl. You deserved that. You are turning into quite a terror." He kicked his horse and trotted back up to Thorin.

The rain really began to pour now. The poor company was drenched and slightly chilled.

"Mister Gandalf, is there anything you could do about this deluge!?" Dori called up.

"It is raining, Master Dwarf, and will continue to rain until the rain is done!"

Zinlaza shook off her disbelief and fell in line next to Bofur, who gave her an encouraging smile as he tried to smoke his drenched pipe unsuccessfully. She held her head low, completely embarrassed and hurt.

"If you wish to change the weather of the world, I suggest you find yourself another wizard."

"Are there any?" Bilbo chimed in.

"What?"

"Other wizards?"

"There are five of us. The greatest in our order is Saruman the White. Then there are the two blue wizards. You know I've quite forgotten their names…"

"And the fifth?" Bilbo pressed.

"Well that would be Radagast the Brown."

"Is he a great wizard, or is he…more like you?" Zinlaza finally felt a grin creep on her face; perhaps her temper tantrum had subsided?

"Well I think he is a very great wizard…in his own way. He's a gentle soul, unlike YOU Zinlaza." Gandalf boomed behind him and her smile vanished. "He prefers the company of animals for others. He keeps a watchful eye over the vast forest lands to the East, and a good thing too. For always Evil will look to find a foothold in this world." He shot glance back to Zinlaza and she shifted uncomfortably and avoided his gaze. What did he mean by that? She pondered. She let out a breath and realized she really had lost control this time. She turned her pony and went to the back where Fili and Kili were riding in silence.

"Kili, may I speak with Fili privately for a moment?" She asked softly, not looking either in the eye. Kili rode past but turned and grinned and winked to his brother when Zinlaza couldn't see.

"My I help you, my lady?" He asked dryly, continuing to look ahead.

"Fili, I…I'm truly sorry. I have no excuse for my words that were filled with hate. I have no excuse for my temper." She turned her head away from the handsome blonde dwarf, completely ashamed.

"Lady…" He took her hand in his. She could feel butterflies flutter in her stomach and her she felt as if her throat would close up. He took her hand and placed it to his lips and kissed it softly. "It is already forgotten. I only wish you wouldn't draw me in as you do, only to push me away so suddenly." She swallowed hard. She didn't mean to draw him in, had she? He still held her hand briefly, and she hoped the other dwarves did not see his sign of affection. In fact, both Kili and Dwalin noticed the gesture with a slight satisfaction at the potential young love that could blossom between the two.

Fili let go of her hand, quite unwillingly, but he didn't want to push his luck. "I need to ask my question for the day, Zinlaza!"

"Alright, my Lord," his face beamed with that title, "Ask away!"

"What is your favorite season?" He asked immediately.

Zinlaza tilted her head and laughed in confusion. "I thought you were going to ask something much more personal."

"I want to know everything about you, Zinlaza." She shuddered at how commanding his voice was, but it wasn't out of authority. It was out of determination. Like she was an unexplored territory that he was given kingship over. "Even the smallest details give away more about you than you realize." He winked.

She smiled. "Autumn. Autumn is my favorite season." She imagined the changing leaves and the soft cool breeze of fall.

"Why Autumn?" He pushed a little further.

"Everything is gold." Her eyes gleamed and she grinned at him.

He chuckled loudly. "Well that's a true dwarvish statement if I ever heard one. Sometimes I forget you are one of us. By that I mean no offense." He stuttered briefly.

She nodded, though, in agreement. "Aye, sometimes I do too."

Fili and Zinlaza continued on in the back. Kili had rejoined them, but much to his dislike, all Fili talked about were embarrassing stories of Kili. At the front, Thorin and Gandalf marched on their trail.

"Gandalf, I do no know if I can condone this young romance on this quest. I need my nephew focused, and who knows when her temper will flair again." Thorin kept his gaze forward.

"Do not concern yourself with them, Thorin Oakenshield. Your nephew is old enough to court a lady, but he is also no fool. He will choose wisely. It's still too early to tell what is there. Especially her thoughts."

"She is quite an adamant thing, isn't she?" Thorin chuckled.

But Gandalf's expression turned dark and Thorin took notice.

"Gandalf?"

"There is some darkness that surrounds her anger, something that is troubling me greatly. She is a wonderful asset to the company and she will fulfill her responsiblities, don't get me wrong, but that temper…there is something I am missing. Something I cannot see. We must use caution, Thorin. We can no longer pry her with questions of her life wandering the wilds, nor can we feed her any information about her childhood or where she comes from. Do not mention cousin to her. We already made a mistake by mentioning his existence. She must NOT know of how truly rich her heritage is…no one can…not until the time is right."

Thorin simply nodded. He would do whatever it took to keep his fallen comrade's daughter safe. Even if it meant keeping her in the dark.


	8. A Step in the Right Direction

**A/N: Sorry this update took so long! Christmas made my schedule quite hectic and this is a really long chapter, but I AM SO EXCITED. This will be a good one. Review and comment! I love your feedback!**

Thorin halted near an abandoned home.

"We camp here for the night. Fili, Kili…look after the ponies. Make sure you stay with them."

"A farmer and his family used to live here." Gandalf inspected the old run-down house.

"Oin, Gloin…get a fire going." Thorin commanded and the dwarves nodded in understanding.

"I think it would be wiser to move on. We could make for the Hidden Valley." Gandalf advised Thorin as he approached the ruins.

"I have told you already, I will not go near that place."

Zinlaza's ears perked at hearing about them potentially going to Rivendell. It was the only place she ever felt at home besides in Dale and Angmir was the only reason she was such a skilled dwarf smith. Without him, she would have just known the simple techniques that made a classic dwarf weapon. She put aside her anger and hatred for Elves when she stumbled into the Hidden Valley long ago, starving and exhausted. Elrond did not hesitate to help her, and she was indebted to him forever. She learned that day that not Elves were like Thranduil and the Elves of Mirkwood. She had also caught a glimpse of Galadriel, the Lady of Light, who resided in Lothlorien, once. At least she thought. The divine elf was the most beautiful woman Zinlaza had ever seen. But it was quite literally a glimpse though. She shook her head; She knew Thorin would never agree to go to Rivendell.

"Fili, may I help you and Kili tend the ponies?" She inquired. After the afternoon of spending with the brothers, she did not seem to want to leave Fili's side. She felt calm again. Perhaps all she needed was some distance from Gandalf who seemed to act like she was a firework nearly close to explosion. Fili strutted over to her and she smiled. She loved that walk he had…

He placed his hands on her waist to lift her off the pony. "Careful, I have you." She kicked off her leg from the saddle, quite sore from a whole day of riding and fell forward into Fili. Her face was mere inches away from his. She could feel his breath as their noses almost touched. Her breathing immediately became erratic. Never had she felt such an attraction to anyone. Of course, it wasn't as if she was looking but she had a few suitors that tried to win her attention in the past. Fili grasped her arms gently.

"You are trembling." He whispered softly.

"I was afraid you were going to drop me…" She responded quickly, looking back up at him beneath her eyelashes. His heart pounded as he looked longingly into her amber eyes.

"I would never let you fall."

"Come on, let's get these ponies unsaddled!" Kili broke between the two, leaving Fili livid and Zinlaza flushed.

Back in the ruins of the old farmer's house, Gandalf and Thorin discussed the next trek of their journey.

"The Elves could help us, we could get food, rest, advice!" Gandalf continued on.

"I do not need their advice."

"We have a map that we cannot read; Lord Elrond could help us."

"Help? A dragon attacks Erebor, what help came from the Elves? Orcs plunder Moria, desecrate our sacred halls, the Elves looked on and did nothing. You ask me to seek out the very people that betrayed my Grandfather, who betrayed my father?"

"You are neither of them! I did not give you that map and key for you to hold onto the past!"

"I did not know that they were yours to keep!"

Gandalf frowned, his patience completely deteriorated. He stormed out of the ruins. Zinlaza had just helped Bilbo off of Myrtle when Gandalf walked by.

"Everything alright? Gandalf, where are you going?"

"To seek the company of the only one around here who has any sense."

"And who is that?"

"Myself, Master Baggins! I've had enough of dwarves for one day." He turned and glared at Zinlaza then back to Thorin, then marched off. Zinlaza bit her lip, somewhat angered at Gandalf. What right did he have to hold all his secrets in anyway? She felt a small pressure on her shoulder; Fili placing it there gently. She let out a sigh, releasing her frustration and looked to him and nodded with thanks. No words needed to be said. He could tell she was not pleased, but he had just got her in such a good mood, he didn't want that to be ruined again.

"Come on, Bombur, we're hungry! Zinlaza, help him." Thorin thundered, still obviously unsettled by his conversation with Gandalf. She looked to her King and nodded. She turned to Fili and smiled.

"I'll bring you some when we are finished." She smiled.

"I'll be waiting for you with Kili, beautiful star." He whispered so only she could hear. Then there was some force that she could not control; she couldn't help it. In that moment, she leaned in and barely kissed Fili on the cheek. She immediately turned on her heel, blushing beyond belief, and walked up to the campsite where Bombur began to pull out a giant pot. Fili brought his hand to his cheek and smirked. He headed into the forest where Kili had already started unpacking the ponies. It was working, Fili thought. He was starting to get through her tough exterior.

Night had fallen and Bilbo grew antsy.

"He's been a long time." Bilbo walked back to Bombur, Bofur, and Zinlaza.

"Who?" Bofur took the ladle and poured some soup into bowls.

"Gandalf."

"He's a wizard! He does as he chooses."

Zinlaza rolled her eyes. Wasn't that the truth, though? She knew Gandalf was very wise, but she could not always understand his methods.

"Here, do us a favor: take this to the lads." Bofur handed Bilbo the two bowls. Zinlaza jumped up.

"I'll go with you!" She grinned, excited to have a reason to go see Fili now. Bofur held back a knowing glance. She might not know what her feelings were yet, but he certainly did!

She had just finished her soup and handed Bofur her bowl back and behind her Bombur was about to get his second when Bofur swatted his hand.

"Stop it, you've had plenty."

Bilbo and Zinlaza walked out into the dark where Fili and Kili were watching the ponies. It was but a short distance into the woods, but enough for Bilbo to question Zinlaza.

"You fancy Fili."

She smiled and looked at him with a mischievous smile.

"Is that a question or statement?"

Bilbo chuckled. "Both, I suppose!"

"Well regardless, how did you know?" She continued beaming, maybe Fili was interested in her as well if Bilbo had taken notice.

"I saw you two earlier, he clearly wants to court you!"

"Don't say that unless you mean it Bilbo Baggins, I've been hurt enough that I do not wish to get my hopes up only to be crushed!" She stopped in the middle of the forest and hushing her voice, for she could see Fili and Kili just a ways ahead.

"Well I'm not him, but I definitely think he likes you Zinlaza. I wouldn't say anything otherwise!"

She hugged the Hobbit who awkwardly tried to hug her back with the bowls in his hand.

"Thank you Bilbo. I'm so glad you are here with the Company!"

He blushed and fidgeted. "Well…I am too. Especially because I'm not an outsider, I have you!"

They continued up to Fili and Kili who were both staring at the pen that they had kept the horses in.

Bilbo tried to hand them their bowls. Zinlaza came behind Fili and placed her hand on his back, hoping to surprise him with her presence. But he looked on.

Zinlaza frowned.

"What's the matter?" Bilbo inquired.

"We're supposed to be looking after the ponies." Kili said hastily.

"Only we've encountered a uh…slight problem." Fili finally looked at Zinlaza, a sort of confusion and slight fear in his eyes. Thorin had given them that charge, and if they failed…they would be in huge trouble.

"We had sixteen." Kili started.

"Now there are fourteen." Fili chimed in.

Zinlaza quickly turned and stared at the ponies and counted quickly in her head. They were right, there were only fourteen ponies. Zinlaza gently took Fili's arm.

"Let's go and look."

They searched the perimeter and Fili eventually moved so that he was holding Zinlaza's hand. She wondered if he was holding onto it to keep calm in the stress-inducing predicament he found himself in, or he just wanted her touch. She wished for the second, but both wouldn't be too bad either.

"Daisy and Bungo are missing." Kili came round the corner and approached them. Zinlaza loosened her grip thinking that Fili would want to let go, yet he still clung on to her hand.

"Well that's not good, that is not good at all. Shouldn't we tell Thorin?" Bilbo was curious why they hadn't immediately gone to their Uncle. Zinlaza shook her head quickly then turned to look at Fili who turned right to her at the same time and grimaced.

"Ehhhh, no. Let's not worry him." An idea popped into his head. "As our official burglar, we thought you might like to look into it."

Zinlaza didn't know whether to laugh at the thought, or be mad that Fili would try to put the blame on Bilbo. Maybe he wasn't trying to do that though, but it definitely seemed like he was slightly mocking the Hobbit. He finally let go of her hand and she felt puzzled. She was disappointed he had let go, but clearly they had to investigate the area. Bilbo looked around at the trees that had clearly been knocked over, recently.  
"Well, uh…look, some—something big uprooted these trees." Leave it to Bilbo to state the obvious…

Kili seriously responded, "That was our thinking."

"Something very big, and possibly quite dangerous."

Zinlaza felt a slight twinge of adrenaline course through her. That's when Fili noticed something in the distance.

"Hey…there's a light!"

The four of them ran towards the light and hide behind a log, Bilbo trailing behind. As they glanced over the log, they discovered the light was in fact a fire and harsh laughter was heard in the distance.

"What is it?" Bilbo quieted his voice to hear the voices in the distance better. They were gruff and didn't sound friendly at all which worried him.

"Trolls."

Fili, Kili, and Zinlaza both jumped up over the fallen log and Bilbo started to follow them, but hesitated and returned to retrieve the two bowls of soup he had brought for Fili and Kili for no clear purpose whatsoever. Zinlaza began to creep up closer to the fire when Fili grabbed her hand and pulled her back. If they all hadn't been too concerned about the trolls, Kili probably would have joked at how close Zinlaza was to Fili at that moment. Fili had jerked her back so quickly that she stumbled backwards and let out a muffled yelp as Fili covered her mouth with his hand. The reason he had pulled her back so suddenly was because at that exact moment, a giant grey mountain troll had walked right in front of the path she was about to run down. She sighed in relief that he had saved her in that moment from what could have been a near disaster. He removed his hand and softly stroked her cheek with his thumb and whispered to her.

"My lady, please be careful. I could not endure the thought of you being hurt."

She blinked at him and no words came to her mind. He looked at her and smiled softly and she looked back into his calming sea green eyes. He quickly let her go, realizing that the danger was still close at hand and she shook her head to brush off those quick little butterflies that seem to have been making some sort of nest in her stomach that night. What was Fili doing to her? She did not have time to be courted, and she doubted he even viewed her in that way.

Bilbo hid behind a tree and saw a sight he had never seen before. A massive mountain troll was walking right in front of them, carrying two ponies, one beneath each arm. His eyes grew wide.

"He's got Myrtle and Minty!" Zinlaza bit her lip. Minty was her horse and she had grown quite fond of her.

"I think they're going to eat them, we have to do something!"

All three stared up at Bilbo.

"Yes; you should. Mountain trolls are slow and stupid, and you're so small!" Kili started in, and the other two agreed. It was time for their burglar to start burgling. Plus, just like the dragon, trolls were unfamiliar with Hobbits.

"N—n—no—"

"They'll never see you." Kili continued on.

"No, no, no…"

"It's perfectly safe! We'll be right behind you."

Zinlaza knew they would get help if they needed it. Even though the brothers were afraid to get Thorin involved, they would ensure that Bilbo would be fine.

"If you run into trouble, hoot twice like a barn owl, once like a brown owl." Fili pushed Bilbo forward. He then took Zinlaza's hand again and she felt like a young dwarfling again with a crush. He did not seem to want to let her go.

"Let's go back and get Thorin." He whispered to her and she nodded.

Bilbo began whispering Fili's instructions to himself, trying to remember them and the other three turned and ran back to camp.

"Fili, are you sure he'll be alright until we get back?" She questioned. She really valued Bilbo as a friend and wouldn't forgive herself if something happened to him she could have prevented.

"Maybe I should go back…" She slowed down and pulled her hand away. Kili continued to run ahead.

"No! Please don't go back…not without me." Fili pleaded with her. His eyes filled with worry.

"I mean…you shouldn't go without me or someone from the Company." He cleared his throat, covering up the fact that he didn't want her to leave his side while trolls were close. She looked to her feet.

"Alright, only if you think it's wise."

"I do. You don't even have your weapons. At least let's retrieve your axes." And they sprinted back to the camp.

When they arrived Kili had already awoken Thorin who grumbled in his half-sleep.

"Kili, this had better be worth waking me. I'm already low on sleep out here in the wild."

"Trolls, three of them. Not far down the path. They've taken four of the ponies." He breathed heavily.

Thorin immediately jumped up.

Fili and Zinlaza ran up right after.

Thorin growled. "Where's our Burglar!?"

Zinlaza breathed slowly to catch her breath. "He's trying to retrieve the ponies, but we must go back to his aid in case he is caught."

Thorin turned to Fili. "Why did you leave him alone?"

"Uncle, I thought it would be wiser if we came to you and returned to Bilbo with our weapons if they proved to be necessary."

Thorin threw on his coat and grabbed his sword that Fozmur had made him a long time ago. Zinlaza smiled as she looked at his blade, proud of her family heritage.

"Alright, fine, let's go!" Thorin shouted to the Company who had all grabbed their armaments and were ready to fight the mountain trolls.

Zinlaza raced over to her bed roll and pulled out her duel axes. This was it. She was ready to prove herself as a capable female in the Company. She checked herself and made sure all her throwing knives were in perfect place and then she returned to Fili's side.

They all began to run back down the path into the forest.

"Okay Zinlaza, you wanted a chance to show us what you can do…now is that time!" Dwalin grumbled as he ran behind her and Fili. She smirked.

"Oh my dear Dwalin, you have yet to see my true skill. I think even I would give you a run for your gold."

Fili turned and grinned at Zinlaza, she seemed to have glow about her. She was in her element. His face turned somber though almost immediately.

"Promise me that if the fight turns ill, you will run and not stop." He said as they approached the troll camp.

"But what if I can help you?" She started to argue.

"No!" He cut her off. "You need to run. Please. Zinlaza, please." He begged.

All she could do was nod.

Thorin held his hand up to stop the Company. They could hear voices.

"Ooh, that is perfectly balanced, that is." One troll was cooking and took a spoonful of whatever concoction they were brewing. He took the giant spoon and held it for another troll to taste. Thorin could see Bilbo behind the troll, trying to retrieve the troll's knife that hung from his belt. Thorin could not help but be impressed that the Hobbit didn't simply run back to the Shire. He was actually attempting to steal back their ponies.

"Wrap your tongue around that, William. Eh? Good, innit? Heh heh heh, that's why I'm the cook."

Bilbo stood behind the troll, William, and reaches for the knife, but in that moment the troll stood and scratched his oversized rump. Bilbo turns away, absolutely disgusted.

"My guts are grumbling! I've got to snaffle something. Flesh, I need flesh, Bert!" One troll shouted impatiently at the troll who was cooking.

In that moment, William was about to sneeze and reached for his handkerchief. Unfortunately, he grabbed the Company's burglar instead.

Thorin turned to the Company. "This is it, we have to get the Hobbit out of there. Kili, when I say, run out there and distract the trolls until the opportune moment. We will then jump out and attack the trolls when they are caught unawares. Dwalin, you stay close to me and Fili, you stay with Zinlaza. She is in your care." He turned back around and the others nodded. They listened in. The trolls had dropped Bilbo and maybe he would be able to make a run for it.

"What are you then, an oversized squirrel?" asked the troll, Tom. Bilbo was in a panic.

"I'm a burglar…HOBBIT!" He corrected himself quickly.

"A burglahobbit?" Asked William.

"Can we cook 'im?" Questioned Tom.

"We can try!" William tried to grab Bilbo but he dodged William, only to be cornered by Bert.

"He wouldn't make more than a mouthful, not when he's skinned and boned!"

"Perhaps there's more Burglahobbits around these parts. Might be enough for a pie." Tom responded, excitedly.

"Grab him!"

"It's too quick!"

As the trolls tried to catch Bilbo, he ran around trying to evade them. Bert accidently hit William with his ladle when he was trying to hit Bilbo. Bilbo wass finally tripped up and caught by Tom and he dangled him in the air by his legs.

"Come here, you little…GOTCHA! Are there any more of you little fellas 'iding where you shouldn't?"

Bilbo glanced around, still hanging upside down and flailing his arms.

"Nope." He said quite convincingly. Thorin was pleased that Bilbo didn't sell them out.

"He's lying!" William argued, with a sinister tone that was quite frightening.

"No I'm not!"

Zinlaza grew worried. She had faced many orcs, goblins, wargs, and wild-men, but never had she faced a troll. Fili placed his hand on the small of her back and she froze. There were those awful butterflies again, her crush on Fili suddenly intensifying. He looked down at her and nodded. They were going to attack at any moment and she took a few deep breaths. Fili then removed his hand and unsheathed his two blades and she did the same with her axes, both doing it very quietly.

"Hold his toes over the fire. Make him squeal!" William spat at Bilbo.

"Now!" Thorin whispered fiercely and nudged his youngest nephew out of the bushes.

Kili suddenly ran out of the bushes and cut William in the leg, making him howl and collapse.

"Drop him!" Kili shouted.

"You what?" Tom looked up, confusion filling his face.

"I said, drop him!" Kili took a defensive stance and swung his sword around his wrist by the hilt.

Tom then threw Bilbo at Kili and that's when Thorin charged forward. Kili caught Bilbo, but the impact knocked them both down. The dwarves ran out of their hiding place, completely catching the trolls off guard and shouting.

"Baruk Khazad!" Fili yelled as he charged towards one of the trolls and slashing him in the legs. Zinlaza stayed close to him and they both took on Bert.

"Khazad ai-menu!" She responded to Fili's dwarven war-cry. She swung her duel axes and spun as she hit the troll in the upper thigh. She was on fire and all she could see was red. All her anger and pent up frustration was being unleashed on the slow yet aggressive and large trolls. Bert tried to reach down and grab Zinlaza , but Fili pushed her out of the way suddenly and sliced open Bert's hand. Bert groaned in agony. Zinlaza fell to her side and when she looked up she saw Bilbo who had retrieved William's knife and raced over to the ponies. Zinlaza instantly admired the Hobbit even more. He was still trying to free the ponies instead of fleeing for his own safety. She raced over trying to protect him, that's when she heard Fili call out for her.

"Zinla!" She was confused that he used her pet-name that only her father and Dwalin had called her. She turned back and saw Fili continuing to fight Bert. She had never seen a more attractive dwarf in all her life. He was fierce, a wild gleam in his eye. The best description that came to her mind was a majestic lion, protecting and fighting with a ferocity that was quite alarming to enemies. She looked back to Bilbo quickly. Was she to go protect the Hobbit, or follow orders of Thorin and stay close to Fili? In a split second decision, she ran back to Fili. Bilbo had just released the ponies anyway and they could defeat these trolls. Fili ran in front of her, protectively.

"Please don't leave!" He shouted above the chaos.

She placed herself in an offensive stance as Bert approached them.

"Never." She replied.

That's when she sheathed her duel axes and grabbed three throwing knives, that Fili thought just appeared out of nowhere. She spun around and flung one at Bert who was coming at the two again. Fili's mouth dropped, this was not an exaggeration. She had no more than spun in a circle that the knife had stuck in Bert's neck, just above the collarbone on the right side. It flew so fast out of her hand; he would have missed it if he had blinked. Bert roared and grabbed his neck, but the knife had hit so hard and so quickly it was lodged in there deep. Fili ran towards the flailing troll and sliced open his calves. Bert fell to one knee. Zinlaza flicked her left arm back and threw another and it went soaring into Bert's left shoulder. She was about to let a third knife fly when she heard Kili shout.

"Bilbo!"

She immediately stopped and turned and Fili did the same. Kili tried to race forward to Bilbo but Thorin stopped him.

"No!"

Tom and William had Bilbo by his arms and legs and Bert went to rejoin them.

"Lay down your arms, or we'll rip his off!" Tom bargained.

Zinlaza moaned, so much for that plan. The only thing that worked was releasing the poor ponies. Thorin looked to Bilbo in frustration and then plants his sword in the ground. The others dropped their weapons as well; Fili, Kili, and Zinlaza were the last to hesitantly lay down their arms. Fili looked to Zinlaza but it was too late, she couldn't run away and flee without being followed and killed by a troll. The trolls then began to bag up all the dwarves and Bilbo. They were to feast tonight!

Bert grabbed Zinlaza and squeezed her hard. "You are quite a little fighter. I will enjoy gnawing on your bones first!" He kicked Fili and Fili flew back and hit a tree hard.

"Fili!" Zinlaza yelled down and the dwarf shook of the pain that immediately followed. He didn't break anything, but boy that was not a pleasant experience being kicked by a troll. The other trolls then proceeded to tie up Dwalin, Bofur, Dori, Ori, and Nori. Bert brought over Zinlaza and they put the six onto a spit and began to coax the fire back up. The rest were bagged up and placed in a pile nearby.

"Don't bother cooking 'em. Let's just sit on them and squash them into jelly!" Suggested William.

"They should be sautéed and grilled with a sprinkle of sage." Bert retorted.

"Is this really necessary?" Shouted Dori, above the groans and grumbles from his kinsmen.

"Ooh, that does sound quite nice!" William thought about the thought of sautéed dwarf and his stomach rumbled deeply.

"Untie us, you monsters!" Oin called out from the pile.

"Take on someone your own size!" His brother, Gloin, added in.

Zinlaza felt the spit turn slowly and every time she was face down against the fire, she felt her skin flush at the sudden intense heat. She did not like the thought of being burned alive on a spit, if she was to burn it would be by dragon fire…not being consumed by an ugly and unintelligent troll.

"Never mind the seasoning; we ain't got all night! Dawn ain't far away, so let's get a move on. I don't fancy being turned to stone!" Tom said thoughtfully; he was definitely the troll with the most common sense, yet he was still fairly stupid. That's when Bilbo stood up.

"Wait! You're making a terrible mistake!"

Zinlaza looked over to Bilbo whenever the spit turned her enough so she could see the pile. She looked for Fili and he was lying face down. He had a slight gash in his head from landing against the tree but at least he was moving and wasn't too dangerously injured. Fili kept trying to look for Zinlaza but he couldn't get a view of anyone or anything but the ground. His head started pounding and he tried to shake off the pain once more.

"You can't reason with them, they're half-wits!" yelled out Dori from the spit.

"Half-wits? What does that make us?" Bofur cried out next to Zinlaza.

He had a point, Zinlaza thought to herself. If she had only gone to protect Bilbo, they wouldn't be in this predicament.

Bilbo somehow managed to stand up, although still tied in the sack. He faced the trolls.

"Uh, I meant with the uh, with, uh, with the seasoning."

"What about the seasoning?" Bert murmured ominously.

"Well have you smelt them? You're going to need something stronger than sage before you plate this lot up." Bilbo began reasoning with the trolls.

Zinlaza was horrified! Was Bilbo going to sell them out and try to escape? She trusted him! How could he do this to them; More importantly, how could he do this to her?

"What do you know about cooking dwarf?" Tom roared.

"Shut up, and let the, uh, flurgaburburrahobbit talk." Bert kicked Tom.

"Uh, th—the secret to cooking dwarf is, um…"

"Yes, come on." The trolls pressed.

"It's, uh—"

"Tell us the secret!"

"Y…yes, I'm telling you!...the secret is…to….SKIN THEM FIRST!" Bilbo said proudly.

"Tom, get me the filleting knife."

Zinlaza let out a yelp of terror. Even better than being cooked alive, she thought, was to be skinned…alive.

If I get you, you litte—" Gloin started only to be interrupted by Dwalin.

"I won't forget that!"

"What a load of rubbish! I've eaten plenty with their skins on. Scuff 'em, I say, boots and all!"

Zinlaza saw Bilbo eyeball something in the forest, and she turned her head to look. Nothing was there.

William then grabbed Bombur out of the pile and dangled him upside down over his mouth.

"'E's right! Nothing wrong with a bit of raw dwarf! Nice and crunchy."

"NO!" Shouted Zinlaza over the other exclamations from the dwarves.

"Not—not that one, he—he's infected!" Bilbo called to William.

"You what?" Tom was baffled.

"Yeah, he's got worms…in his—tubes." Bilbo stuttered.

What in the name of Durin was Bilbo talking about? Zinlaza was so confused this point was about to give up.

William dropped Bombur back into the pile of dwarves in disgust.

"In—in fact they all have, they're in—infested with parasites. It's a terrible business; I wouldn't risk it, I really wouldn't."

Zinlaza just about had it; her temper began to flare. Now Bilbo was just insulting them.

"Parasites, did you say parasites!?" She screamed.

"We don't have parasites! You have parasites!" Kili followed suit in protest.

"What are you talking about, laddie?" Gloin questioned, angrily.

All the dwarves began to chime in their objections and complaints about not having parasites. Bilbo, exasperated, rolled his eyes as the dwarves began to mess up his plan. That's when all became clear and Thorin kicked Kili in the back. How foolish could she have been, Zinlaza thought to herself.

"I've got parasites as big as my arm!" She yelled out and the others followed.

"Mine are the biggest parasites. I've got huge parasites!" Kili called out dramatically almost sending Zinlaza in a fit of giggles.

"We're riddled."

"Yes, I'm riddled."

"Yes we are. Badly!"

Tom had had enough. "What would you have us do, then, let 'em all go?"

Bilbo shrugged and frowned slightly. "…Well…"

"You think I don't know what you're up to? This little ferret is taking us for fools!"

"Ferret?" Bilbo exclaimed, offended.

"Fools?" Bert shouted.

Then out of the blue a voice called out on top of a large boulder above the clearing.

"The dawn will take you all!"

"Who's that?" Bert questioned.

"No idea." Tom didn't really care, he was too hungry to think about fighting someone else.

"Can we eat 'im too?" William asked.

The dwarves turned and saw Gandalf standing on the rock. He struck it with his staff, splitting it in half. This allowed the sunlight behind it to pour into the clearing. Dawn had finally come. When the sunlight touched the trolls' skin, they began to hiss and wail as they turned to stone. Within seconds, there were three stone statues of trolls in the clearing. Zinlaza grinned and cheered with her kinsmen. Now she needed to get down as soon as possible. Being turned on a spit was not the most comfortable thing.

"Oh, get your foot out of my back!" Dwalin roared, angrily.

As soon as they had been freed from the spit and the sacks, Fili ran over to Zinlaza. He picked her up by her waist, hugged her, and spun her around.

"I'm so sorry I couldn't protect you. Please forgive me Zinla." His voice cracked slightly with emotion.

She wrapped her arms around him, pleased that he was okay and when he sat her down she placed her palm over his mouth.

"Enough," she said softly, "There was nothing you could do, I'm just so happy you are alive and not too injured."

The other dwarves began to watch the two with a growing suspicion. It was obvious the two had deeper feelings than either let on. Fili pushed her hair out of her face, ran his index finger and thumb over one of her braids and then cupped her face gently.

"Let me protect you." This was all he could think to say. He couldn't hold it in any longer. He had to make his feelings known to her. Her lips slightly parted and she wrapped her arms around his neck. She looked down at his lips that were just mere inches away from hers. He tried to hold back, but his urge was too strong. He closed the gap and kissed her. She let a sharp breath in as she felt her heart pound. She moved her hands from around his neck to his chest and she felt desire course through her veins. This kiss was unlike anything she had ever experienced before. She deepened the kiss slightly when Kili whistled at the two and the other dwarves took full notice of the two. Of course, they all saw this coming for days. Zinlaza pulled away, reluctantly, slightly embarrassed at their public display. Fili smiled broadly and she couldn't help but sigh at the sight of his very attractive dimples. He leaned against her forehead.

"I have wanted to kiss you since the moment I laid eyes on you. You are beautiful, and no matter what, I will protect you, and you will guide me…my star."


	9. A Troll Hoard

**A/N: Thank you for your patience! I had major writer's block but it finally fled with the help of my dear friend, Brooke :) enjoy!**

Gandalf walked amongst the troll statues and thumped one on it's great head with his staff, a pleased smile played at his lips. Thorin approached him.

"Where did you go to, if I may ask?"

"To look ahead."

"What brought you back?"

"Looking behind…" Gandalf replied ominously. "Nasty business. Still, they are all still in one piece."

"No thanks to your burglar." Thorin looked up at Gandalf.

"He had the nous to play for time. None of the rest of you thought of that."

Thorin looked away and towards his eldest nephew who held onto Zinlaza's waist and kissed her cheek from behind and the girl looked back and giggled. Thorin scoffed.

"Maybe if some of us hadn't have been distracted…" He mumbled.

"Oh, Thorin, you knew this was bound to happen. Might as well not grouch over it."

"You don't understand Gandalf. What if she were to break his heart? I cannot risk the fate of this quest for some whimsical romance."

"And what if it is not merely a whimsical romance?" Gandalf pushed.

Thorin looked back over and saw the smile on his nephew's face. He seemed happy. It was the happiest he had ever seen him since he was a young dwarfling. Gandalf went on to inspect the troll statues.

"They must have come down from the Ettenmoors."

Thorin turned his attention back to Gandalf.

"Since when do mountain trolls venture this far south?"

"Oh, not for an age, not since a darker power ruled these lands."

Thorin grew concerned.

"They could not have moved in daylight."

"There must be a cave nearby!" Thorin looked around. He then called for his company.

"Fili! Kili! Get everyone on their feet. We're searching for the troll's cave."

Zinlaza felt anxious. If the trolls cave was close, so was gold. And treasure. She could hardly contain her excitement. It was part of her dwarf nature. Fili looked behind at her.

"You're beaming." He grinned.

"Well I'm sure it has nothing to do with the fact that I was kissed earlier by a handsome dwarf prince." She smirked.

He turned back around, his pride swelling.

"Fili?" She called to him and he immediately spun back around.

"Yes?"

"Do you think there will be gold in the cave?" She asked.

Fili chuckled. "I'm sure, if we can find it!"

At last they came upon a large cave relatively close to the clearing and Zinlaza found herself racing to the front of the pack next to Thorin and Gandalf.

"Oh , what's that stench?!" Called Nori.

"It is a troll hoard. Be careful what you touch." Gandalf responded darkly.

As they entered the cave, many of the dwarves began to cough and retch at the pungency but Zinlaza covered her mouth and nose with her tunic and pressed on. Gold-filled chests were lining the walls. Jewels and precious stones were scattered about. She carefully knelt down and put some in her old coin purse. She only paused when Gandalf eyed her suspiciously. She quickly stood back up out of the dirt and filth and found herself walking back towards Bofur who was eying some gold that was strewn on the ground.

"Seems a shame just to leave it lyin' around. Anyone could take it."

"Aye." She looked at him and then to Gloin.

"Agreed. Nori, get a shovel!" Called out Gloin. Nori then grabbed a spade and they filled a few small chests to the brim with gold.

"What's the shovel for?" Zinlaza asked as they continued to fill the chest.

"Buried treasure lass!" Nori smiled to her.

Zinlaza filled another chest.

"Woah there, how many chests do you need, lady?" asked Bofur.

Zinlaza looked up at him confused. He nodded his head towards the chests she had filled. Zinlaza blushed as she saw that she had already filled four small chests. Zinlaza felt something grow in her heart. This was just the troll hoard. She had heard of the gold in Erebor. It had been rumored there were mountains of it beneath the mountain. She could not wait to look upon it. She was also guaranteed 1/15th of the profit. She finally let go of the small troll chest and shook her head.

"Sorry, I got carried away!" She turned and Fili was leaning against the wall looking at her.

"Are you alright? You look pale." He reached out for her but she shrugged him off.

"Fine…just need a moment." She looked back to Gandalf who eyed her suspiciously. Always he seemed to be watching when she was most vulnerable. He motioned for her to come to him. Thorin was next to him and held two swords in his hand. He handed one to Gandalf as Zinlaza came up to them. Gandalf looked down to her.

"Everything okay my dear?" He asked her softly.

She swallowed and nodded.

Thorin quickly interrupted.

"Zinlaza, can you identify these weapons?"

She unsheathed the one that was originally in Thorin's hand.

"These are definitely not of troll make." She said surprised.

"Yes, yes…forged in Gondolin." Gandalf nodded.

This caught Zinlaza off guard.

"It was just now brought to my attention that you studied under the ELVES in Rivendell…" Thorin looked at her at discovering one of her many secrets.

Zinlaza shrank at his glare. She knew how he felt about the Elves.

"Yes I did for a time…but I'm not skilled enough to know much about these blades." She responded hesitantly.

"You went to the Elves, Zinlaza?" Thorin turned and shook his head in disbelief. He thought he knew her better. No daughter of Fozmur would have dared gone to their enemy.

Zinlaza felt that surge in her chest. How dare Thorin judge her? After all she had been through; after all she had lost?

"Are you questioning my loyalty, Thorin?" She asked angrily. Her hands were trembling as she tried to contain the near eruption.

"Yes, actually, I am!" He thundered.

Fili turned their direction when he heard his Uncle's voice rise. He quickly walked over to the three.

"What is going on?" He asked quickly in a hushed tone.

"This is a matter that is NOT of your concern." Zinlaza snapped.

Fili looked at her in disbelief. What had gotten into her?

"Perhaps you should ask your PET what she was doing seeking training from the Elves in Rivendell." Thorin spat.

"Uncle, I care not of what Zinlaza has done in the past. She clearly is a superior crafter and if she learned from the Elves, so be it. It has made her who she is now." Fili responded defiantly to his Uncle. Gandalf quickly walked away, completely exasperated with Thorin and Zinlaza.

"I do not need you fighting my battles for me, Fili. I do not need your protection." Zinlaza glared at the blonde dwarf.

"I will not let you speak to my nephew that way, or myself."

Zinlaza threw her hands up.

"Thorin, if you really thought I would betray you to the Elves then you do not know me or my family line as well as I originally thought. Do not question my allegiences. Do not question my loyalty." She sneered very close to Thorin's face.

Fili then took her hand in his and she tried to pull away but he didn't let go.

"Come, let's get you out of here."

She tried to pull away but he was much stronger than her. Thorin grumbled and proceeded back to exploring the cave.

Once alone, Fili pulled Zinlaza into an embrace.

"Let go of me. I do not need you!" She pushed against his chest.

"Zinlaza, please tell me. What is wrong? You were more than fine mere moments ago and you did not seem to want me to let you go then." She rolled her eyes at him.

"Do not try to hide it, I know you feel the same way." He said in a quieter tone. She looked up at him and he gave her a comforting smile. Something still didn't feel right to her. She still was shaking in fury.

"Let's go…perhaps you just need some fresh air."

She simply nodded, knowing this was a battle she couldn't win.

As they walked back up to the opening of the cave, something still was drawing Zinlaza back. She watched as Bofur, Gloin, and Nori finished up burying the treasure and she sighed. They finally reached the opening and as the fresh air hit her face, she instantly felt relieved. She was still quite livid with Thorin for doubting her, but perhaps if he just gave her a chance to show him what she was capable of now, then he wouldn't be so untrusting. Fili then turned her to face him and he leaned against the rock of the cave.

"Now. For my question today…tell me about the Elves. Why didn't you say anything before? And why did you go to them in the first place?"

She took a couple breaths and then smirked.

"That was more than one question, my dear Fili."

He chuckled softly and pulled her close. She was feeling so much more comfortable now.

"Then just tell me about your training with them. I don't need a lot of details. I just would like to know why Thorin is so angry."

She nodded and went on to tell him.

"In my early years, I had learned much from the smiths of Dwarves and Men, but I did not like the company I was with. Men would watch me, and as a young girl…that can be dangerous. I then went back to the Dwarves, but there is only so much you can learn from them. They do not like changes in the ways that they are used to. I would try to incorporate the talents I had learned while in Rohan…"

"You made it to Rohan at such a young age!? How did you manage to travel the wilds unscathed!?" Fili pressed, but she held her hand to his lips.

"That is a different tale…now let me continue!" He grinned beneath her fingertips.

"The Dwarves never allowed me to try anything new. So I left the Iron Hills in search of smiths I had not yet learned from. However, the wilds proved to be unkind to me at that time. I would run into wolves and wild-men and nearly died wandering the woods until I stumbled into the Valley of Imladris."

"Rivendell…" Fili nodded in understanding. It was becoming clearer.

"I did not know where I was but I was starving and wounded. Before I knew it, an elf-lord came to me and offered me shelter and food. I could not refuse. 'Twas the Lord Elrond and I forever am in his debt for saving my life. I hadn't originally planned to stay as long as I did, but I found Rivendell to be safe. These Elves were not like those close to Erebor. Elrond and his house were kind to me, and they allowed me to watch the smith. Angmir is his name. He is a kind, kind elf and he taught me so much, Fili. I could produce weapons that were much lighter, but with the same durability and strength of the Dwarves. I can craft such weapons now! If only Thorin would let me show him…" Her voice grew quiet and she lowered her head. Fili then drew her much closer and wrapped his arms around her.

"You will, my star. I'm sorry Thorin questioned your loyalty. I know you mean well." He then kissed her hair and she let out a sigh.

It was just a moment or two after when Thorin shouted.

"Something's coming!"

Fili immediately pulled away and looked up. He pushed Zinlaza behind himself defensively and she unsheathed her axes. They raced ahead with the rest of the Company.


End file.
